Phineas y Ferb:El verano Continúa
by xXPlayGuyXx
Summary: ¡Phineas y Ferb harán lo que sea para que sus últimos 26 días de verano sean Espectaculares! Mientras tanto,su mascota Perry con el rol de Agente P debe detener al ser más vil del universo...¿¡El Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz?
1. 1:El Zooilógico

**Presentación:**

(Se muestra un escenario sobre un teatro,hay un telón rojo,se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx disfrutando de un Sandwich de Banana)

¿Qué? ¿Ya empezó? Oh,lo siento e.e Bueno,este es mi primer fic,y se preguntarán ¿Por qué la descripción de tu fic es la misma que la de la serie Phineas y Ferb? ¿No? Pués preguntenselo y no me hagan quedar mal u.u ¿Ya? Ok,pués este fic,será como una temporada de Phineas y Ferb escrita por mi e_o

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece,todos son creación de Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh (No te dije ''Swampy'',Mwa Ha Ha...)

Bueno,empezemos de una vez :D

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''El Zoo-ilógico''**_

Empieza otro día de Verano,un Pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo descansa bajo la sombra de un gran árbol en un aparentemente inofensivo patio de los suburbios junto a su hermanastro peliverde de cabeza cuadrada que se encuentra leyendo un libro extraño,y su mascota ornitorrinco,que duerme tranquilamente.

-Vaya Ferb,no se me ocurre nada. ¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?- Rompe el silencio el primero.

Ferb se encoje de hombros.

-Es realmente difícil pensar en algo nuevo después de 141 días de verano,¿No eran 104?-Phineas rompe la cuarta pared.

-Es un fic,y los episodios reales son una caricatura.- Ferb lo hace también.

-Vaya,¿Qué piensas que podamos hacer hoy,Perry?-Le pregunta Phineas al Mamífero Australiano.

Enseguida,Perry despierta y hace una especie de gruñido,para luego volver a dormir.

-Ah,el fantástico mundo animal...sería bueno trabajar con ellos,¿No Ferb?-

Ferb simplemente cambia la página de su libro sin responder.

Enseguida,la idea llega

-¡Eso es! ¡Ferb,ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy! ¡Un Zoológico!-

-¿Podrías alguna vez dejarme terminar aunque sea UN capítulo de mi libro?-Pregunta el Peliverde

-Oh Claro,lo siento.-Se disculpa Phineas

Enseguida,una chica morocha con uniforme de Exploradora y una banda en la que parecen haber 8511 insignias llega al patio trasero junto a otras 5 chicas de igual vestir.

-¡Hola!,¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunta Isabella Garcia-Shaphiro con su dulce voz

-Espero a que Ferb termine su libro para construir un zooló,¿Y Perry?-Se da a conocer la ausencia del animal.

Enseguida,en el cuarto de Phineas y Ferb,podemos ver a Perry sobre sus dos patas con un sombrero estilo Fédora de los 40 encendiendo una lámpara,para abrirse una compuerta en el suelo y que el agente secreto entre por ella.

Al llegar a su guarida,el Agente P enciende la pantalla gigante que se encontraba en el lugar,pero no había nadie,solo un cartel que decía ''Sí,Doofenshmirtz'' demostrando lo inútil que era que alguien le diera su misión si era una completa ornitorrinco se encogió de hombros extrañado y luego subió a su deslizador con forma de Ornitorrinco y partió rumbo a la guarida ''malvada'' de su enemigo inmortal.(Sí,le pasan cientos de cosas pero nunca muere e.e)

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

El Agente P abre la puerta,como siempre intenta Doofenshmirtz para dejar caer un piano sobre él,pero esta vez no pasa nada,ya que Doofenshmirtz había puesto el piano en el suelo porque pensaba que el Agente P rompería el techo nuevamente.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿Ahora vienes a abrir la puerta?-Se quejaba el Científico Malvado.

El Agente P hace su Gruñido de Ornitorrinco

-No me vengas con gruñidos de Ornitorrinco,Perry el Ornitorrinco. Enfrenta...¡Esto!- Y Tras pulsar un botón en el típico control que lleva consigo detrás de su bata el Agente P Recibe un pastelazo en la cara,con lo cual cae sin poder levantarse.

-No intentes escapar Perry,ese pastel aumenta en un 200% la gravedad de quien recibe un pastelazo con él.Y estarás pensando ''Me lo como y se acabó'',¿No? ¡Pues tendrás que soportar su horrible sabor a Mora!- Balbuceaba Doof

Mientras tanto,en el patio Flynn-Fletcher Ferb había terminado su libro y la construcción había empezado,estaban llegando varios camiones con animales de la Empresa '''' y un conductor de uno de ellos se dirigía a Phineas

-Bien,sólo tienes que firmar esto y ya sé que eres un poco joven para tener un zoológico,Adios.- Dice el Conductor con una cara de estresado,luego de que Phineas firmara.

-Por Cierto,¿y Candace?- Pregunta la Morocha

-Sigue adentro-Responde el Pelirojo.

-Sí,¡Exacto! Pero la vaca que ríe y bla bla bla y el Rostrogurujulorwosahfico de la charranama y bla bla bla...- Candace comentaba puras cosas aparentemente incoherentes por teléfono con su Amiga Stacy Hirano,hasta que logra escuchar un ruido proveniente de su patio trasero.

Candace se enoja y le dice a su amiga:-Stace,te llamo luego.- Y se dirige a su patio.

(La pantalla se apaga y podemos ver a xXPlayGuyXx terminando su Sandwich y vomitándolo para volvérselo a comer)

Oh,¿Qué? ¿Terminó la primera parte? Bien,¡La Construcción Empezó,Candace se enteró y el Agente P está cautivo! ¿Cómo resultará el Zoológico? ¿Qué planeará el Dr. Doof? ¿Logrará el Agente P detenerlo? ¡Las respuestas y más luego de este Corte Comercial! (ahora,si no te has orinado ve al baño porque no quiero que te orines a mitad del fic e.e)

_**Comerciales**_

_¡PLAY-DO'H! :D :D :D_

_**Fin de Comerciales**_

__Candace sale al patio trasero y logra ver un gran zoológico lleno de animales,con cartel de no alimentar y todo,la Pelirroja queda boquiabierta.

-¡Hola,Candace!- Saluda Phineas al Verla.

-¡Phineas,cuando mamá sepa que llenaste este lugar de animales asquerosos les va a ir Mal!- Aullaba la Adolescente y enseguida entró,buscó por toda la casa pero su madre no í que decide llamarla.

-¿Hola?-Responde Linda Flynn-Fletcher

-¡Mamá!,¿Donde estás?-

-En el Centro Comercial,te lo dije mientras hablabas con Stacy.

-¡Debes venir enseguida!

-Sí claro linda,adios.- Linda Corta.

-¡No Espera! ¡Phineas y-...- Candace no logra evitar el corte.

De regreso con Doof,el estaba a punto de revelar su más reciente creación.

-¡El Atractinador Animal!- Exclamaba el científico tras descubrir el invento de una manta blanca.

-Verás,últimamente me he sentido muy solitario cuando no estás,Vanessa está con su madre y Norm está apagado por irritarme,así que decidí tener una mascota,¡Pero no una mascota! ¡Una mascota fuera de lo normal! Una que sea perfecta para mí,y con el Atractinador Animal atraeré a todos los animales no pensantes del Área Limítrofe hacía mí y las tendré prisioneras para estudiarlas y determinar la perfecta para mí en una semana,y a las demás las desintegraré.- Terminó su Monólogo,para luego recibir una patada de Karate de parte de su enemigo.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco!,¿Cómo escapaste?-Se extraña Doof,el Agente P se come un pedazo de pastel que se le había quedado pegado al pico.

-¿Te gustan los Pasteles de Mora?-Pregunta el Villano tras descubrir que se comió el Agente P le responde con un gruñido y le pega otra patada,para que Heinz caiga sobre el Atractinador Animal y pulsar el botón de disparo de la maquina,que estaba apuntando hacia los suburbios.

Enseguida,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella y las exploradoras estaban jugando con sus animales en el zoológico mientras sonaba una canción

_Elefantes,monos,serpientes y Pingüinos,_

_Vengan a divertirse,porque ya abrimos,_

_(Ya verás)Te divertirás_

_(Ya verás)¡Abierto hoy y nunca Más!_

_Un Zoo-ilógico muy Lógico_

_con animales catastróficos_

_Un Zoo-ilógico muy Lógico_

_eso es algo Paradógico_

_(Ya verás)Te divertirás_

_(Ya veras)¡Abierto hoy y nunca Más!_

__Tras sonar la canción ''Hoy y nunca Más'' los 8 habían salido del Zoológico para ver como los visitantes exploraban y se divertían,pero de pronto el rayo que Doof disparó por accidente le da a todo el Zoológico llevándoselo completo(Sin los visitantes,claro) hacía el edificio Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados

-¡Ja! ¡Puedes creer que me venciste Perry el Ornitorrinco,pero allí vienen todos los animales para ser encerrados!-Cantaba Victoria el científico lleno de moretones en la cara,confiado,su sonrisa se borró al ver que se acercaba un zoológico completo,y se llenó de rabia al ver que el Agente P emitía un silbido para llamar a su deslizador,el cual usó para escapar del edificio,por el techo.

Enseguida,el se iba mientras el zoológico llegaba y golpeaba toda la parte Superior del Edificio

-¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!- Se oyó de Fondo.

Candace,de nuevo Boquiabierta,contempló como se alejaba el zoológico para perderse de vista,en el instante que llegaba la madre de los niños.

-¡Hola Niños!- Saludaba Linda

-¡Hola Mamá!-Respondía Phineas

-Bien Candace,¿porque tenía que ''Venir Enseguida''?- Interrogaba la Madre.

Candace no respondió,puesto que seguía Boquiabierta.

-Ok...¿Me ayudan con las compras chicos?-

-¡Claro!-Respondieron los 8,excepto Ferb pero también ayudó.

Enseguida Perry llegaba de su misión ya disfrazado de Mascota.

-Oh,Allí estás Perry- Decía Candace al fin,para luego volver a su estado de Boquiabierta.

El Ornitorrinco solo se dispuso a hacer su Gruñido.

**Fin**

(Creditos)

_Un Zoo-ilógico muy Lógico_

_con animales catastróficos_

_Un Zoo-ilógico muy Lógico_

_eso es algo Paradógico_

_(Ya verás)Te divertirás_

_(Ya veras)¡Abierto hoy y nunca Más!_

(La Pantalla se apaga,y vemos a xXPlayGuyXx diciéndole a su asistente que le prepare otro Sandwich de Banana,el Asistente le dice que ya es el Quinto,pero xXPlayGuyXx insiste.)

¿Ya terminó? Bien,espero que les haya gustado el primer episodio de mi Fic,¡Y aquí un adelanto del próximo!

La Naturaleza siempre actúa a su favor...

_-¡ES UN TERREMOTO!- Grita Candace_

__¿O no es la Naturaleza?

_-¡Admira! ¡El Terremotoinador!- Enseñaba Heinz_

__Pero tu debes arreglártelas para sobrevivir...

_-¡Ferb,ya se lo que vamos a Hacer Hoy!- Le decía el Pelirrojo a su Hermanastro._

¡No se pierdan **''****Ideas en Movimiento''** El próximo Martes!

(La Pantalla se apaga,y Aparece xXPlayGuyXx con la barriga llena durmiendo)

¡Mamá,no quiero ir a la escuela! ¿Qué? Oh,bueno,¿Qué les pareció el episodio? ¿Qué esperan del adelanto? ¡Dejen sus Reviews o Mato a Phineas al final del Fic! ¡Mwa Ha Ha! Ok no e.e ¡xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,Guerra! (Es como Candace Fuera,¡Paz! pero al revés xD)

(Se cierra el telón)


	2. 2:Ideas en Movimiento

(Vemos un gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,no hay nadie,llega un xXPlayGuyXx en pijama)

Lo Siento,se me apagó el Despertador xD Como sea,¡Hola! ¡Aquí les traemos (o traigo e.e) El Episodio 2 de Phineas y Ferb:El Verano Continúa!

**Disclaimer:Ni Phineas,ni Ferb,ni ningún personaje del programa me pertenece,sino a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff ''Swampy''(Me dió lastima xD (?)) Marsh.**

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''Ideas en Movimiento''**_

Una cálida Noche de Verano,en la casa Flynn-Fletcher,en una de las habitaciones se encontraba un pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo durmiendo en una cama de bote junto a su fiel ''mascota'' Ornitorrinco,en otra cama se encontraba su hermanastro peliverde de cabeza cuadrada durmiendo sin separarse de su las 3:34 AM,nada parecía ir mal,pero de pronto Phineas Flynn despierta de golpe

-¡FERB!¡DESPIERTA!-Le gritó a su Hermanastro,el ruido no logró despertar a se levantó con cara de sueño y ojos llenos de legañas.

-¡Tuve Un sueño Espantoso!-Seguía gritando,esta vez mas despacio,para no despertar a sus familiares.-¡Había un gran terremoto en toda Danville y la casa se venía abajo!-Enseguida,el suelo tiembla horriblemente,luego se hace cada vez más y MÁS eso,Lynda Flynn,su esposo Lawrence Fletcher y su hija mayor Candace Flynn llegan corriendo a la habitación.

-¡ES UN TERREMOTO!- Grita Candace

-¡Lo Sabemos Candace!-Le hace ver Phineas Flynn

-¡Niños,hay que salir de la casa!- Los manda Lawrence

-¡Esperen! ¡Salvemos a Perry!-Phineas nunca olvida a su mascota,pero al tomarla,logra notar que es un Perry inflable.

-Oigan,¿Y Perry?-Es lo único que dice Ferb Fletcher,con un tono muy estúpidamente tranquilo.

El Agente se encuentra ya en su base con el Mayor Monograma,Carl,Pinky el Chiguagua,Peter el Panda y el Agente T(Tortuga)

-Agente P que bueno que llegas-Dice el primero.-Escucha,aunque no lo creas nos encontramos en medio de un terremoto.-

El Animal mira al hombre con cara de _''Naaah,ENSERIO? O.O -.-'' _El hombre nota eso.

-Sí,claro...sospechamos de a su guarida e investiga el caso,Buenas noches Agente P.-Se despide el Mayor.

El Agente P responde al saludo,sube a su Deslizador y se eso,llega un Gato con un Sombrero Fedora igual al del Agente P.

-Agente L que bueno que ,aunque no lo creas estamos en medio de un terremoto,sospechamos de...-Dándose a notar que le estaba diciendo lo mismo a todos los agentes.

Mientras tanto,ya afuera,la Familia Flynn-Fletcher logra ver como la casa se cae en eso,la puerta del patio trasero se abre y vemos a Isabella García-Shapiro entrando al lugar corriendo.

-¡Phineas! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunta asustada la niña.

-Como todos.-Responde Phineas

-Sí sí como sea...-Dice Isabella dando a notar que solo le preocupaba Phineas.-¡Que Horrible!-Exclama al ver lo que quedó de la casa.

-Bueno,al menos aún tenemos tele.-Dice Candace al ver la Televisión Intacta,la cuál al segundo explota.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO NOS QUEDA NADA!-Grita la Adolescente la miran sarcásticos excepto Phineas,que tenía cara de estar pensando.

-¡Eso es! ¡Ferb,ya sé lo que vamos a Hacer Hoy!- Le decía el Pelirrojo a su Hermanastro.

-¿Mudarnos?-Sugirió Linda.

-Cerca.-

-¿Qué nos mudemos cerca?-Pregunta Linda extrañada.

-¿Conmigo?-Se ilusiona la Morocha.

-¡No! ¡Cerca de que te acercas a lo que estoy pensando!-Corrige el Nacho.

-Ah.-

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

El Agente P llega a la Dooficueva (?) y ve a Doof,sin ninguna trampa.

-Oh,Perry el Ornitorrinco,escucha:No se me ocurrió ninguna trampa (Eso es lo que pasó xD) así que no intentes detenerme hasta que esté a punto de ganar,como si estuvieras atrapado.¿Ok?-Pregunta estúpidamente el Adulto.

El Ornitorrinco se encoge de hombros con cara de _''Ok e.e'' _-¡Qué LOCO! :D-Agradecía el hombre levantar a Perry y llevarlo hasta la Azotea.

-Verás Perry El Ornitorrinco,hace un año ví una película Chilena llamada _''Yo Estuve Ahí'' _,Un Gran Trauma por cierto,y ví Todo el Sufrimiento que causaban los terremotos,por eso creé:¡ESTO!-Doof tomaba el control de la bata con el que capturó a Perry la semana pasada (O Ayer,en el ''Universo'' de los Personajes)Pero en lugar de lanzarle un pastel al Agente P,reveló un rayo con unos zapatos gigantes.

-¡Admira! ¡El Terremotinador!- Enseñaba Heinz.-Con este nene,lanzaré un rayo hacía donde yo quiera,nada pasará,pero AL PULSAR este botón,Esos zapatos empezarán a golpear el suelo causando vibraciones sónicas que buscarán el material compuesto que tendrá el lugar golpeado con el rayo y causará un sismo que devastará todo en él!- Explicó el Villano,y pudo apreciar al Ornitorrinco con cara de _''Hem...¿Qué?''_ El Dr. D suspira.

-Mira,con este rayo le pegaré a algo y con este botón haré que lo que le dió el rayo tiemble hasta quedar en ruinas.-Decía el Científico,esta vez en Español.

(La Pantalla se apaga,de nuevo no vemos a xXPlayGuyXx en el lugar.)

Lo Siento,se apagó mi alarma de Está por acabar la Parte 1 xD Pero bueno,¡La casa destruida! ¡Doof causando terremotos! ¿Qué pasará? De nuevo,si no te has orinado ve al baño porque no quiero que te orines a mitad del fic e.e

_**Comerciales**_

_Por Favor,alguien compre Play-Do'h,quedaré en la ruina :(_

_**Fin de Comerciales**_

En el Patio Flynn-Fletcher,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella y Buford y Baljeet,que se habían unido,trabajaban en una nueva casa con la canción de Quirky Worky,enseguida se podía ver la casa terminada,no se parecía a la antigua en ningún sentido,pero aparentaba estar De lujo.

Phineas miraba la casa y decía:-Es un hermoso nuevo hogar.-Pero enseguida,baja los planos y ve el peor intento de casa del mundo.-¿POR QUÉ NO NOS SALIÓ?-Gritaba al Aire.

-Eso pasa cuando descargas planos de internet.-Decía Ferb

-Bien,eso es extrañaremos a todos.-Se despedía Phineas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a rendir?-Preguntan los 3 al Unísono.-

-Nah,es broma! xDD-Dijo Phineas.

-Oh.-Los demás se rieron.

-No,ESO era vamos...-Phineas se estaba rindiendo.-

Poco antes,con Doof,él estaba por disparar su rayo pero el Agente P lo detiene.

-¡Perry El Ornitorrinco! ¿Cómo escapaste?-Se extraña Monotrema lo mira sarcásticamente.

-Ah,claro.-Se percató el Villano.-Ya es tarde,disparo en 10 segundos y no podrás evitarlo.-Se reía el Cientí de que el invento dispare,en el lugar se presenta una Banana Mágica,la cuál empieza a cantar

_Yo soy la Banana Mágica,Mágica,¡Mágica!_

_Yo soy la Banana Mágica,¡La La La La La!_

_Soy una Fruta,Una Fruta que Habla_

_Soy Una Banana,No sé que rima con Habla_

_¡Soy Mágica!_

_¡Y Soy Una Banana!_

_¡Soy La Banana Mágica!_

_¡Una Mágica Banana!_

__Doof Miraba a la Banana completamente Extrañ luego vió que era un programa infantil en la televisió reaccionar,vió como el Agente P pulsaba el botón de Auto-Destrucción y escapaba en Su Deslizador.

-¡Te Odio Televisión Infantil!-Gritaba Doof de Fondo.

Enseguida,la Familia Flynn-Fletcher se iría,no hicieron maletas porque sus pertenencias estaban destruidas.

-Bueno,es apena mucho dejar este lugar,donde hicimos todos nuestros inventos.-Se lamentaba Phineas.

-Adios chicos,Isabella y Baljeet los extrañarán.-Se despedía Buford.

-No sabes lo bueno que es oir eso.-Dijo Phineas,sin comprender la broma.

-Phineas,si no volveremos a vernos quiero decirte algo...-Dice Isabella.

En los Cuarteles de la OSBA,el Agente P le entregaba al Mayor Monograma una suerte de expediente con su Reporte de Misión.

-Buen trabajo Agente P.-Lo felicitaba el Mayor Monograma.-Escucha,te tengo malas el terremoto causado por Doofenshmirtz la casa de tus ''dueños'' ha sido ás que ser reubicado para seguir luchando contra el Dr. Doofenshmirtz.-

La noticia horrorizó al Animal,pero de pronto recordó que el invento disparó un rayo antes de que lo destruyera,quizá el rayo causó un terremoto que llevó abajo la casa hecha por Phineas y Ferb sin que se dieran cuenta,entonces el animal tomó su Dije,lo puso en el lugar indicado y se recrearon los inventos,el Agente P tomó la casa y con el teletransportador,la llevó al lugar indicado.

Con Phineas y Ferb:

-¿Qué cosa?-Pregunta Phineas.

-Que yo te-...-Eso alcanza a decir Isabella cuando la casa regresa.

-¡La Casa volvió! ¡Candace! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Miren!-Phineas les enseña la casa a Candace,Linda y Lawrence,que se encontraban en todo este tiempo haciendo cosas distintas,Candace se despedía de sus amigas por teléfono,Linda y Lawrence llamaban a un Taxi,al cuál estaban por subirse cuando contemplaron el lugar re-creado.

-Vaya...-Contemplaba Linda-Que bueno que te pase algo lindo,sobre todo cuando no lo esperabas.-

-¿Ustedes lo hicieron?-Preguntó Candace con mirada y Ferb mostraron la casa no re-creada que habían hecho hecha pedazos.

-Técnicamente No.-Fué la última frase de Ferb del día.

-Vaya,me pregunto de donde salió.-Se extraña Lawrence.-¿Alguien tiene llaves?

Phineas y Ferb se miran preocupados,enseguida,Phineas sonríe y dice:

-Ferb,hay otra cosa que haremos hoy.-

La mascota llega y todos al unísono exclaman:-¡Oh,Allí estás Perry!-

Perry gruñe.

(La Pantalla se apaga y vemos a xXPlayGuyXx aquí a tiempo.)

¡Ja! ¡Fuí más listo que tú alarma! (?) Bueno,aquí está el adelanto del próximo episodio:

Atrévete a soñar...

_-Es un sueño hecho realidad.-Dice Ferb_

Cuando te convenga...

_-Sí,estoy soñando de nuevo .-.-Descubre Phineas_

Hablando de eso,me dió sueño D:

_-Sí,hasta mañana...¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!- Exclama Doof desde su alcoba._

¡Genial!,¿No? Bueno,agradecemos a angelofdeath241107 por su review,y que bueno que te haya gustado.¡No olvides venir el próximo martes para más! ¡Y Ustedes tampoco lo Olviden! Por Cierto,ya viene Vanessa,ya Viene ;)

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!


	3. 3:¡Dulces Sueños Phineas!

(Vemos un gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx Aparecer mágicamente.)  
><strong>¡Chalamabanana! :D Lo siento,ahora soy mago,renunciaría pero tengo un contrato de 26 semanas xD Como sea,disfruten el episodio.<strong>

**Nota:**Ni Phineas,ni Ferb,ni ningún personaje del programa me pertenece,sino a quien ustedes saben e.e (Cofcofborringplatypuscofcof) Ok no xD

**Créditos Iniciales:**

Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano

La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!

Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano

Es como pasarlo Increible

¡Como esto!

Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias

Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera

Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,

Duchar monos en la bañera

Surfing Practicar,

Crear Nano-Robots,

Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,

Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar

¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!

Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,

¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)

(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)

**''¡Dulces Sueños Phineas!''**

El reloj daba las 4:00 AM en Danville,en la Sala de la Casa Flynn-Fletcher se encontraba un pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo viendo Televisión desde el sofá con cara preocupada.

En eso,de su habitación baja una mujer Pelirroja bastante despeinada con una bata celeste.

-Phineas,¿Sabes que hora es?-Le Pregunta esta última a su hijo,Phineas Flynn.

-Lo siento Mamá.-Se disculpa el pelirrojo.-¡No Puedo dormir!-

-¿No puedes contar ovejas o algo?-

-No sé que viene después de D:-

-Está bien,te prepararé algo por si tienes hambre.-Dice la madre para dejar en la mesa un vaso de leche tibia y el trozo de pizza que era para su hermana.

-Esta bien,gracias y perdón por despertarte.-

-No importa,no estaba durmiendo.-Dice Linda antes de volver a la cama.

-Un minuto,¿Y Perry? Ah claro,debe estar durmiendo.-

Enseguida,en la habitación de Phineas y Ferb,en una cama estaba un peliverde de cabeza cuadrada durmiendo sin separarse de su libro,y en la otra,en la que al parecer,se supone que esté encontraba durmiendo la mascota muy temprano para una misión y lo de ayer fué solo por el temblor.

Mientras tanto,Phineas Flynn enseguida ve un programa en el que se mostraban garabatos rodando,junto a varios relojes,al parecer era un programa de Flynn se llenó de sueño,lo demás pasó muy rápido:Vió un tren a toda velocidad salir de la el se vé en su cama despertando notando que todo fué un sueño.

-Solo fué un sueñ lástima,yo quería esa pizza D:-Decía el vé a su hermano,pero en lugar de verlo a él,ve a un se asusta y va a ver,lo destapa para ver que tenía cuerpo de payaso y un tatuaje de Ornitorrinco en el brazo.

Phineas despierta gritando.  
>-Solo fué un sueño...en un sueño.-Dijo el Pelirrojo.-Mejor salgo a pasear,el sol está saliendo.-Pero al abrir la puerta se ve en <em>Bujolandia<em> Donde nada tenía sentido,todo tenía cara y bailaba,sin mencionar que estaban en blanco y negro.

-Sí,estoy soñando de nuevo .-.-Descubre el despierta en su cama de nuevo.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS!...

-¡ESTO APESTA!...

-¿¡ENSERIO!...

-¡Ah!-Phineas deja de despertar y se ve en la cama de nuevo,ve la cama de Ferb pero no hay nadie,enseguida escucha gente desayunando e infiere que son Ferb y se viste y baja.

-¡Hola Chicos!¡No se imaginan que sueño,bueno,sueños tan extraños tuve!-Saludaba Phineas.-Me alegra haber despertado realmente.-

-Es un sueño hecho realidad.-Dice Ferb.

-Sí,asi es...Espera,¿¡SUEÑO!-Nota Phineas

Phineas sin despertar,se encontraba gritando sin control en su cama en su habitación,con Ferb completamente extrañado al lado.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx desaparecer y a Carl Karl verlo todo y mirar al público.)  
><strong>Hola,lo siento,xXPlayGuyXx encontró un hoyo en el contrato y renunció para ser mago.(Se oye al público celebrando)Lo sé,¡Es Terrible! Pero no se preocupen,lo habrá dejado para mañana.(Se oye al público lamentarse)Pero bueno,¿Les gustó la Primera Parte? ¿Por qué Phineas tiene tantos sueños? ¿Que está pasando con Perry y Doofenshmirtz,a todo esto? ¡Descúbranlo después de estos comerciales! (Adivinen que tienen que hacer para no orinarse ahora.)<strong>

**_Comerciales_**

_¡Vengan a Ver al Gran Mago xXPlayGuyXxIni! ¡Hoy en el Estudio PFT! ¡No se lo pierdan a solo Chorrocientos mil Trillones de Billones de Millones de Cuatrillones de Frijoles! :D ¡Solo por Hoy,porque después lo dejará!_

_(Vemos a Homero Simpson decir:''Que bueno que ya dejaron lo de Play-Do'h'')_

_¡Patrocinado Por Play-Do'h!_

_(Vemos a Homero Simpson decir:''Do-h!'')_

**_Fin de Comerciales_**

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

Vemos al Agente P Aplastado por su AéreoDeslizador,Quien sabe que pasó en todo este tiempo.

-¡Bien,Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Ya te recapturé,y que me hayas hecho fallar en el tiro inicial de mi Sueñossinfinador no sicnifica que perdí! ¡A Lanzar de nuevo!-Balbuceaba el Científico Seguido,el Monotrema pulsa un botón de su AéreoDeslizador para que este empieze a volar y lo libere,el Agente P golpea a Doofenshmirtz y el cae sobre el botón de sobrecarga del Sueñossinfinador,el cuál le apuntaba al mismo Doof y el se llena de Sueño.

-¡Que esté a punto de caer en un profundo sueño trás sueño no sicnifica que...oh...-Alcanzaba a decir Heinz.

El Agente P Lo mira extrañado.

-Sí,hasta mañana...¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!- Exclama Doof desde su alcoba.

El Agente P aprovecha que se fué a dormir,para cortar los cables del Inador e irse silenciosamente en su AéreoDeeslizador,que seguía en el aire trás el escape del Monotrema.

Al destruir los cables el trance infinito de sueños de Phineas termina y Ferb se tranquiliza.

-Oh vaya,al fin.¿Cómo estas...¿Ferb?-Pregunta Phineas,pero Ferb ya se había vuelto a dormir.

-Bueno,iré a desayunar.-Dijo Phineas,al ver que ya es de dí abandonar el cuarto Perry llega en estado de mascota y Ferb dice dormido:-Oh,Allí estás Perry.-El Animal Gruñe y enseguida,Ferb empieza a gritar igual que Phineas ante un Extrañado Perry.-

**Fin**

(Créditos)

_Vamos a la Cama,_

_Ahora tu dormirás,_

_Vamos a la Cama,_

_¡O El DoofCoco Vendrá!_

_¡Y Te Comerá!_

_¡Y Pesadillas tendrás,_

_Rock And Roll,_

_en la oscuridad,_

_Un trance de Sueños sin Final!_

_¡Ahora Tu Dormirás!_

_¡O El DoofCoco Vendrá!_

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a **xXPlayGuyXx**,en eso,llega al Escenario _Carl Karl_.)  
><em>¡xXPlayGuyXx! ¡Volviste! :D<em> **Claro que no,olvidé mis llaves. .-.**  
>(<strong>xXPlayGuyXx<strong> se va,Carl Karl se queda solo en el escenario.)  
>Ok...¡Agradecemos a angelofdeath241107 por su Review! ¡Nos Alegra que te esté gustando el fic! ¡Y Aquí un adelanto del Próximo episodio!A Partir de ahora,Sólo ALGUNOS adelantos serán con parte del guión,otros,como ahora dirán de que tratará el episodio!<p>

_¡El Próximo Martes(El lunes para el foro) Podrán ver a Phineas y a Ferb construir una máquina capaz de intercambiar cerebros,mientras el Agente P debe averiguar por qué Doofenshmirtz actúa tan raro! ¡No se pierdan ''Fuga Cerebral:¡No un videojuego esta vez! Solo por Disney Channel! (?)_

¡Genial!¿No?

¡Carl Karl Fuera! Heeemm...¿Qué seguía? Oh Por Dios,cuanta falta haces xXPlayGuyXx...


	4. 4:Fuga Cerebral:¡No Es Un Videojuego!

(Vemos un Gran escenario con un telòn rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)  
>¡Hola!¡Decidí dejar eso del mago! e.e (El Público Abuchea)Yo también los heché de menitos :D Como sea,ya saben a quien le pertenecen PyF así que empezemos e.e<p>

Créditos Iniciales:

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**Fuga Cerebral:¡No Un videojuego esta Vez!**

Una tarde de Verano en Danville,en el Comedor de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher se encontraba un pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo almorzando junto a su hermana y a su medio hermano,y a su padrastro que en forma era igual a su hijo.

Aunque de hecho aún no almorzaban,Linda Flynn estaba sacando su Especial Pizza Suprema Anual de Verano del Horno.

-Aprovechen,está caliente.-Dice Linda luego de poner los platos en la mesa.  
>-Vaya Mamá,esta es la mejor Pizza del Mundo!-Comenta Phineas,tras pasarle un pedazo a su Mascota Ornitorrinco que se encontraba bajo la silla del pelirrojo.<p>

-Sí,así es.-Todos alababan la pizza.

-Gracias chicos.-Linda se sonroja,y luego ve que ni en 2 minutos ya habían terminado todos.

-¿Hay Más?-Preguntaban enloquecidos todos al unísono,hasta Perry se inclina por un lado de la mesa para mirar a Linda y oir lo que dice.

-Lo siento chicos,saben que es una al año.-Niega la Madre.

-¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡POR QUÉ!-Gritan Todos,y Perry Gruñe muy molesto.

-Por algo se llama la Especial Pizza Suprema Anual de no,no sería especial,ni anual,¡Ni nada!-

Hay un silencio silente por 5 minutos. (?)

-Quizá es idea mía,pero creo que siempre tenemos esta conversación este día del año.-Opina Ferb.

-Es cierto,Oigan,¿Y Perry?-Pregunta Lawrence.

-¡Oye!-Lo reta Phineas.

El Agente P se encuentra en un gimnasio,el mismo en el que está Buford,el animal(El Agente P,no Buford xD)lo golpea en el estomago y de el se abre un ascensor para su división en la aterrizar en su asiento aparece el Mayor Machanana,el cuál empieza a hablar.

-Hola Agente P,si Doofenshmirtz pregunta me llamo Mayor Machanana,¿De Acuerdo?-El Monotrema mira al Hombre Pantalla estreñido,digo,extrañado.

-Oh,no preguntes.-Dice Francis.

El Agente P llama a un Taxi que entra en la guarida y se dirige a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y en la mitad del camino,El Agente P nota que el conductor es su némesis Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Hola,Perry el Ornitorrinco,¿Cómo está el Mayor Machanana?-El Agente P mira al Científico extrañado.

-¿Sabes? Sujétate fuerte,¡Vamos a Dar un Paseo!-Enseguida,el Ornitorrinco es atado por el cinturón de seguridad,el no comprendía por qué Doofenshmirtz actuaba tan raro.

-¡YO NO ESTOY ACTUANDO RARO!-Le grita Heinz a la cá camarógrafo se ,Heinz pulsa un botón de los controles del auto y se hoye un Jingle Musical.

¡Doofenshmirtz Es Un Taxista!

En El Patio Flynn-Fletcher,Phineas y Ferb pensaban en que hacer ese dí esa vez Ferb no estaba sentado leyendo su libro,estaba recostado al igual que Phineas.

-Vaya Ferb,¿Recuerdas esa macnífica Pizza del almuerzo?-Recordaba Phineas Melancó levanta el pulgar.

-Que Buenos Tiempos...y pensar que hay que esperar 365 días para volver a experimentar esa felicidad...-Phineas estaba exagerando.-¡QUE NO ESTOY EXAGERANDO!-Phineas le copia a Doof.

-¿Sabes?Gritarle a la cámara me dió una idea.-Dice Phineas.-Pero no se sí,o tal vez no deberíamos,pero si quiza,pero si no...Pero Tal vez...si eso es...Y Si entonces...Sí...Podría Funcionar...-Piensa el Pelirrojo junto a un Extrañado Ferb,que procede a mirar sarcásticamente a la cá eso,al patío entran los 4 mejores amigos de Phineas y Ferb,y su fan número 1.¿Saben de quienes hablo? Así es,Isabella García-Shaphiro,Buford Van Stom,Baljeet Rai,Django e Irving.

-¡Hola!,¿Que están haciendo?-Pregunta la mira a Phineas el cuál aún balbuceaba:-Pero si no...entonces si se,o quizá...-Luego de un silencio Incómodo Ferb responde:-No tengo Idea.

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx acercándose a un Kit de magia para principiantes,pero intentando detenerse a el mismo.)  
>Debo,evitar,tentación de ser mago...¡AH! Bueno,¿En Qué piensa Phineas?¿Qué está haciendo Doofenshmirtz?¿Qué onda con Candace? Ya saben que hacer y orínense a mitad del fic me dá igual .-.<p>

**Comerciales**  
><em>Nadie Fuñe al espectáculo .-. Play-Do'h quebrará T_T ¿¡FELICES! ¬¬<em>  
><strong>Fin de Comerciales<strong>

-¡No Puede ser Stacy,te Tengo Novedades!-Grita Candace en el teléfono.

-¡De Lujo! ¡Cuéntame!-Le responde su Amiga Stacy Hirano del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Jeremy me invitó a salir hoy! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!Oye,¿Por qué no haces nuestro grito especial?-

-Bien...¿Y las Novedades?-Pregunta Sarcásticamente la Japonesa.

-Oh,¡Vamos!Oye,ahora que lo pienso no oigo construcción.-

-Oh Por Dios,_¡KIIIGH!¡KIIGH!_ ¡Se Corta! _¡KIIGGH!_ ¡Adios Candace!-Stacy finje.

-Bien,¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-Piensa Candace mientras se dirije a su patio.

Con Doof,ya estaban en medio de Canadá,el Agente P no entendía nada.

-Verás Perry el Ornitorrinco,¿Te Preguntarás por qué llamo a tu jefe Mayor Machanana,y que hacemos en un taxi rentado en Canadá? El Agente P Mira a Doof con cara de _''No ¬¬''_ Pués,¡MIRA ESTO! ¡Ya Llegamos! El Ornitorrinco contempla un gran reactor Núclear con una Gran Antena, (?)

-Pero entonces Podríamos...¡Por Supuesto! ¡Lo Tengo! ¡Ferb,Ya Se lo que Vamos a Hacer Hoy!-Phineas Flynn al fin termina de pensar,y vemos a Ferb,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet,Django y a Irving afeitándose la barba,solo que Baljeet también afeitaba la de luego todos gritar:-¡SÍÍ!-

-¡Construiremos una Máquina que intercambie nuestros cerebros!¡Lo Usaremos para saber la receta de la Pizza No sé que más de mamá!-Explica el Nacho.

-¿Eso está bien?-Pregunta se convierte en un mounstro gigante y grita:-¡YO QUIERO ESA PIZAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Para luego volver a la normalidad.

-Nunca te metas con un hambriento Phineas.-Dice Ferb.

-Muy Bien,¿Qué pasa aquí?-Pregunta Candace.

-Haremos una Máquina que Intercambie Cerebros para saber la receta de la pizza de Mamá.Responde el Pelirrojo.

-¡No Me Importa!¡No Arruinarán mi cit-...¿La Pizza de Mamá?-Pregunta Candace.

-Sí,Así es.-Responden todos menos Irving,quien grita:-¡WOO!¡PHINEAS Y FERB!-Y sale corriendo del patio en repa interior.

-Ok,eso fué extraño.-Dice La Adolescenta.

-¡Sì!,¿Quieres ayudar?-Pregunta Phineas,para levantarle las cejas dos veces.

-Bueno,tengo que guardar mi apetito para-...Dios la pizza de Mamá...¡ESTÁ BIEN!¡ACEPTO!¡NO LO RESISTO!¡AAAAAAAH!-Candace terminó convencida.

-Perfecto,primero tenemos que terminar la má trae madera,Buford y Baljeet Metal,Isabella Madera,Django unos clavos TXP-50000 e Irving trae una Instante Irving entra corriendo esta vez con ropa y grita:¡TODO POR MIS HÉROES!-

Con Doof,el baja del Taxi y deja al Agente P en el,pero le deja un parlante para que oiga lo que el diga en su micrófono.

-¡Bien,Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Admira! ¡La Perdición del Área Limítrofe! ¡El Caos SúpremoInador!- Con este rayo,causaré,bueno,lo que dice el título.¡Caos Sùpremo en toda el Área Limítrofe! Y lo traje porque el rayo dispara en una dirección diagonal rotacicloesférica y si le va a dar al Área Limítrofe tenía que estar aquí,y llamo a tu jefe Mayor Machanana porque quiero :D-Doof terminó su monólogo ante un Horrorizado Agente P,quien estaba atado hacía las manos y no podía quitarse el sombrero ni nada así.

-Creo que para celebrar,cantaré una canción.-

Ya soy Feliz,como un Delfín,  
>Porque del Área Limítrofe,este es el fin,<br>Y Al no estar allí yo dominaré,  
>o como Sinónimo,¡Gobernaré!<p>

De todos el amo,yo si seré,  
>A todos inclinarse por mí,yo si veré,<br>Mi padre me aprenderá a respetar,  
>Mi Hermano,¡Por Fin Caerá!<p>

(Coro)  
>¡Lo Voy A Lograr!<br>(¡El Lo va A Lograr!)  
>¡Yo Te Voy A Mandar!<br>(¡El Te Va A Mandar!)

Yo Soy Un Científico,  
>¡El Más Terrorífico!<br>Yo Construyo Inadores,  
>¡Contra Ustedes,Perdedores!<p>

No intenten detenerme,  
>¡No Podrán vencerme!<br>Ningun Ornitorrinco,  
>¡Se Creerá Tan Listo!<p>

Con Mi Caos SúpremoInador,  
>Voy a Ser el Mayor,<br>¡Soy Como Un ratòn,  
>en...algun atributo positivo que tengan los Ratones e.e<p>

(Coro x2)

**Fin**

_**Créditos**_

No intenten detenerme,  
>¡No Podrán vencerme!<br>Ningun Ornitorrinco,  
>¡Se Creerá Tan Listo!<p>

Con Mi Caos SúpremoInador,  
>Voy a Ser el Mayor,<br>¡Soy Como Un ratòn,  
>en...algun atributo positivo que tengan los Ratones e.e<p>

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx jugando con un Set de Magia.)  
>¡NO RESISTÍ!Pero esta vez no me iré ;) (El Público se Lamenta.) Son muy amables,¿Funcionará el plan de Phineas y Ferb?¿Candace podrá evitar que el invento arruine su cita?¿Podrá el Agente P detener a Doof?¡Descúbranlo La Próxima Semana!¡Gracias a Todos los que siguen el fic!<p>

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!


	5. 5:Fuga Cerebral:¿Quién es Quién?

(Vemos un Gran escenario,...ah,ya saben ¬¬)  
>¡Holas! ¡Bienvenidos al teatro...¿Cómo churros se llama este teatro? e_o Como sea,hoy verán la continuación del episodio anterior,¡Rueda Video!<p>

**Disclaimer:**PyF y todos son de quienes los hicieron en una servilleta en un restaurante. (?) 

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**Fuga Cerebral:¿Quién es Quién?**

En el Patio trasero de la Casa de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher,3 hermanos,sus amigos y su fanático número One,se encontraban dándole los toques finales una máquina capaz de Intercambiar cerebros.

-Esto va aquí y...¡Listo!-Exclama Phineas Flynn.-¡Houston,tenemos un Cambia-Cerebros 3000!-

-Bien,¿Ahora qué?-Pregunta Candace.

-Ahora tu distraerás a mamá mientras Buford y Baljeet le colocan este casco y yo me colocaré este y cuando Isabella dé la señal Ferb y Django encenderán la máquina.-Explica el Nacho.

-¿Y Qué hago con la Cebra-Cabra?-Pregunta Irving.

-¿De donde la sacaste? ¡Era una excusa para alejarte!-

-No tienes que engañarme para que me vaya Señor...-Decía el Loco con unos Ojos que daban miedo.

-Bien,¡Vamos Equipo!-Manda Phineas.

Enseguida,Candace va hacía la sala,donde se encontraba Linda Flynn.

-¡Mamá! ¿A Donde crees que vas?-La detiene la Pelirroja.

-Al Centro Comercial,¿Qué hicieron ahora?-

-¿De Qué hablas?-

-Phineas y Ferb.-

-Dios,a veces pareces obsecionada con ellos ¬¬-Dice Candace,aunque la obsecionada es ella.

-¿Y Qué quieres entonces?-

-Yo...CofcofDENSEPRISACofcof-

-¿A Quién le dices qué se dé prisa?-

-¿De Qué hablas?Yo no he dicho eso.-

Mientras tanto,Buford y Baljeet se preparaban para ponerle el casco a Linda.

-Muy Bien,¿Tienes el casco?-Le pregunta el Hindú al Bravucón.

-¿No lo debías traer tú?-Replica Van Stom.

-Oh Oh...-Dicen los dos al unísono.-

El casco estaba en el suelo,Ferb lo ve y lo recoge.

-...El Plan va perfecto.-Dice sarcásticamente el Eso,Buford y Baljeet le intentaban advertir a Candace Por Walkie Talkie que no tienen el en el peor de los momentos,Jeremy llega.

-¡No Puede Ser!¡Es Jeremy!-Exclama Candace.-¡No Estoy preparada para nuestra cita!

-¡Estás igual que siempre!-Dice Linda.

-¡Tú no entiendes!-Le Grita a su madre y va volando a abrir.

-¡Hola,Jeremy!-Dice Candace tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Candace!¿Como va todo?-

-Ya Sabes,igual que siempre...-

-Y Bueno...¿Lista para nuestra cita?-

-Hem...debo ver algo a mi patio primero Je je...-Se excusa la P Gigante.

-Está bien,aquí te espero.-Dice Jeremy y Candace va al patio,justo cuando Linda se dirigía hacía este.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁA!-Candace taclea a su madre,pero no funciona,ya que caen en el patio.

-¡Candace! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?-La reta su madre.

-¡Espera! ¡Puedo Explicarlo!

-¡Bien! ¡Hazlo Ahora!-Le grita Linda

Isabella escucha el ''Hazlo ahora'' ¡Era la Señal!

-¡Ahora Ferb!-Grita la se había puesto el casco,pero Django no sabía y activa los ,la máquina se enciende y Phineas y Ferb intercambian sus pone una expresión muy neutral en su rostro y Ferb pone una más expresiva.

(Ahora Phineas en el cuerpo de Ferb será Ferb y vicerversa.)

-¿¡Qué Rayos!-Dice Ferb.-Vaya,¡Funcionó! Pero no como levanta su pulgar hacía abajo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Espera!-

-¡Nada!¡Me voy al Centro Comercial!-Dice Linda y se va hacía la puerta de calle,sin ver nada de lo eso,Jeremy hace acto de presencia en el Patio trasero.

-¿Candace? ¿Todo bien?-Dice Jeremy,pero éste choca con la pelirroja y ambos caen sobre los cascos,Candace intentando levantarse presiona el botón de Encendido y Candace y Jeremy intercambian cerebros.

-¿Eh? ¿Uh?-Candace se ve a sí misma.-¡ESTOY EN EL CUERPO DE JEREMY!-

-¡Cálmate Candace,o Jeremy,o,ya sabes!-La intenta calmar Candace,pero Jeremy estaba hech una furia.

-¡BASTA!¡SE LO DIRÉ A MAMÁ!-Jeremy se va corriendo intentando detener el auto de Linda con Candace detrás de él(la).Con Ferb,Phineas,Isabella,Buford,Baljeet y Django,nadie creía lo acontecido,después de un silencio incómodo,Phineas (Ferb en el cuerpo de Phineas) Dice:-Algo me Dice que nuestro plan no funcionó.-

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx golpeando a su Asistente.)  
>No Pregunten,comerciales Bla Bla Bla.<p>

**_Comerciales_**  
><em>Play-Do'h quebró.Espero estén felices.(Oímos al público gritar:''¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!'')<em>  
><strong><em>Fin de Comerciales<em>**

El Agente P luchaba por escaparse,o al menos apagar los parlantes para no tener que escuchar ese horrible músical de Doofenshmirtz 

_...!_

-¿Te Gustó mi Musical de 10 horas con la misma canción?-Le Pregunta Doof al Animal,el cuál niega con la cabeza.

-¿Ah sí?-Jamás le digas a Doof que no te gustó su musical de 10 horas con la misma canción.-¡Te Hiba a Liberar,Perry el Ornitorrinco,pero destruiré el Área Limítrofe! ¡!-Doofenshmirtz se ríe de forma extraña,para luego disparar su rayo y que llegue al Área Limítrofe sin que el Agente P pudiera evitarlo.

-¡LO HICE! ¡LO HICE! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICE!-Festeja Doofenshmirtz

-¿¡PAPÁ!-Exclama Vanessa Doofenshmirtz,la hija del Científico.

-¡Vanessa!-Exclama Heinz.

-¿Qué haces en Canadá?-Se preguntan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenía que apuntar con mi Caos SupremoInador desde aquí,¿Tú?-

-Ah,Pués...¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ!-

-Lanze un Rayo de mi Caos SupremoInador hacía el Área Limítrofe.¿Por qué?-

-¿Todavía estás con eso?-

-¡Vamos Vanessa,es mi trabajo!-

-¡NO ES TU TRABAJO! ¡ES UNA RIDÍCULA OBSECIÓN QUE CONSUME TU VIDA!-Vanessa se enojó D:

-Pero,Pero...-

-¡TE ODIO!-Vanessa se va.

-¡VANESSA ESPERA! ¡ES MI AUTO! ¡VANESSA! ¡!-Grita Heinz.

-¿Qué he hecho?-Se lamenta Heinz.-¿Y Ahora como volveré para tomar el control?-Pero no por lo que ustedes creí,en el taxi,Vanessa se quita el disfraz y aparece Carl Karl,y detrás aparece el Mayor Francis Machanana para desatar al Agente P.

-Hola Agente P,te tengo malas noticias sobre El Área Limí velo tu mismo.-Le dice el Mayor,enseguida llegan a Danville,muy rápido por alguna razó espantoso,el cielo era rojo con un agujero de gusano violeta al medio,un suelo gris,la tormenta del lugar lanzaba truenos negros y todos los edificios eran fábricas abandonadas,la mayoría incendiándose con fuego azul.

-Al Parecer,Doofenshmirtz ha destruido todo lo que fué alguna vez el Área Limítrofe de un golpe.Y también destruyó todos nuestros archivos e investigaciones,está a 40 pasos por delante de nosotros y no hay nada que podamos hacer nada para evitarlo.-

En el Patio Flynn-Fletcher,todos estaban extrañados,sin mencionar que Buford y Baljeet habían cambiado entre sí,al igual que Isabella y Django.

-Tengo un Mal Presentimiento.-Dice Ferb (Phineas en el Cuerpo de Ferb.)

**Fin**?

**Créditos**  
><em>-¿No son muy Jóvenes para viajar en JetPacks hacía Canadá?-<br>-¡Sí,si lo somos!-_

_-Un hombre canoso y sabio dijo una vez,''Mientras Doofenshmirtz esté a cargo,ningún hombre,mujer niño o mamífero con sombrero está a salvo''.  
>-Hem...Correré el riesgo.-<br>_  
><em>-¡Ferb!<em>  
><em>-No,soy Phineas en su cuerpo,el Soy Ferb.- (?)<em>  
>(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx y a su asistente abrazándose y llorando.)<br>No volvamos a Pelear,¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Terminó? Ok,¿Qué les pareció el Episodio? ¿Y El Adelanto? ¡No Se pierdan Fuga Cerebral:¡Ahora esto es Personal! La Próxima Semana!


	6. 6:Fuga Cerebral:¡Ahora esto es Personal!

(Se Muestra un gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx con un yeso en el brazo,otro en el cráneo,un moretón en la cara y un ojo morado.)  
>Hola e.e A ver...como decirlo...Esta será mi última presentación ya que me despidieron,dijieron que ''no presentaba bien'' Pero como sea,aquí está la tercera parte de la saga de Fuga Cerebral etc etc.<p>

**Disclaimer:**Sí,Dan y Swampy .-. 

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

Fuga Cerebral:¡Ahora esto es Personal!

En el Patio Flynn-Fletcher,un pelirrojo con cabeza triangular,tres pecas en el cuero cabelludo y una expresión neutral estaba junto a su medio hermano y sus amigos tratando de revertir los efectos de una máquina.

-Esto es malo,malo malo malo,¡Muy Muy Malo!-Decía Ferb intentando buscar una solución para el problema en los planos de la máquina.

-¿Qué pasa con el cielo?- Pregunta Baljeet

-¿Quién soy yo?- Pregunta Django

-Yo.-Responde Isabella.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita el otro.

-Oigan,chicos,atención todos.-Llama la atención ún los cálculos de Phineas,o los míos,o los de Ferb,o ya saben,El Cambia-Cerebros 3000 no se puede revertir debido a una interferencia proveniente de un lugar en Medio de Toronto.

-¿Donde queda eso?-Pregunta Isabella.

-...Canadá...-Dijo el Peliverde.

-¿¡CANADÁ!-Preguntan Django,Baljeet,Buford e Isabella.Y Phineas se pone en cámara.

-Sí,así es.-Responde.-Oigan,¿Y Perry?-

El Agente P se dirigía hacía Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados para buscar una solución contra el problema,osea hacía lo mismo que Ferb y llegar al Edificio,no creyó lo que veía. 

_¡Doofenshmirtz Mega-Gobernador!_

Era una Gran Fortaleza Dorada,con la Cabeza de Heinz Doofenshmirtz esculpida al centro y una Gran bandera en la parte superior que claramente indicaba ''Doof'' El lugar estaba custodiado por Científicos de Ornitorrinco no tenía lugar para acceder al de pronto se dió cuenta de algo:¿Por qué le estaban sirviendo a Doofenshmirtz?Se dirigió cautelosamente hacía la entrada principal,pero lo amenazaron con Lanzas Eléctricas.

-¡No Tan Rápido,Perry el Ornitorrinco!-Lo detiene el .-El Agente P estaba perdido,pero entonces...¡Claro! ¡Está luchando contra gente de MERMELADA! ¡Unos Perdedores! ¡Podía vencerlos!

-¡Oye!-Grita el .Yo estoy contando la historia ¬¬

-Tal vez debería ser yo quien la cuente,el era el más alto del Universo y dominó y...-Oh no! De la nada,el fué aplastado por Pié Grande. :D

-¡Te Odio Narrador!-Se Escuchó de Agente P pudo entrar.

(La Pantalla se a xXPlayGuyXx con un filete en el ojo.)  
>¡Sanando!<p>

**Comerciales**  
><em>¡Phineas y Ferb:El Verano Continúa! ¡Todos los Martes,en Disney XD! (?)<em>  
><strong>Fin de Comerciales<strong>

-¿Cómo llegaremos hasta Canadá?-Pregunta Buford.-La distancia entre Danville y Toronto es de un promedio de...-

-¡Te Prohibo decir cosas nerds en mi cuerpo!-Le Grita Baljeet a Buford.

-¡Oh,Vamos! ¡Con Tu cuerpo tengo comezón en lugares extraños!-

-Acostúmbrate,no tienes idea de por qué la tienes,y jamás te lo diré.-

-¡Simple!¡En los JetPacks de emergencia que Ferb en mi cuerpo y yo hicimos!-Dice Ferb.

-¿Por qué rayos tienen Jetpacks de emergencia?-Pregunta Isabella.

-Pensamos que algún día serían útiles.-Dice Phineas.

-¡Y Ese día es hoy!-Exclama eso,Phineas le susurra algo a Ferb.

-¿Vanessa?Muy Bien,creo que podría sernos ú...¿No le extrañará vernos con los cuerpos cambiados?-

-En Retrospectiva tenemos los CEREBROS cambiados.-

-Ah,Ok. :D-Dice Ferb.-Bien chicos,haremos una parada. 

¡La Casa de la Madre de Vanessa!

-¡Mi Hija ya tiene su propio tema musical! ¡Es tan malvada! ¡Estoy orgulloso!-Dice Heinz fuera de cámara.-¡NO VOY A LLORAR!-

Ferb toca la puerta.

-¡QUÉ!-Grita Vanessa,un microsegundo después,Ferb le tira un JetPack en la cara.

-¡Para Tí!-Dice el Peliverde,en lo que Phineas choca su mano contra su frente.

-¡Qué rayos!-Exclama la Gótica,para luego ver quien era.

-¡Ferb!-Exclama aún más fuerte.

-No,soy Phineas en su cuerpo,el Soy Ferb.- (?) Dice Ferb,para luego señalar a Phineas al cuál se le llenan de brillos los en el cuerpo de Django se pone celosa,aunque sabe que es Ferb y no Phineas en realidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás celoso?-Le pregunta Buford.

-Soy Isabella,Buford.-Le responde ''la morocha'' sarcásticamente.

-Ah,sí. D:-

-Iremos a Toronto en Jetpacks para desactivar la interferencia de un ''Caos SúpremoInador'' que evita que podamos volver a la ás,por el nombre creo que ese ''Inador'' es el responsable de este desastre.-Vanessa no se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en el Área Limítrofe.

-¿Inador? Creo saber quien hizo esto...-Dice Vanessa.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial!Por cierto,¿En Verdad no te habías dado cuenta de esto?-

-La verdad no lo sé,no noté mucha diferencia porque el mundo ya es horrible para mí. :D-

-Bien,¡Vamos!-Dice Ferb y los 7 parten rumbo a Canadá.En el aire,Vanessa pregunta:-Por cierto,¿No son muy jóvenes para viajar en JetPacks hacia Canadá?-

-¡Sí,si lo somos!-Le Grita Phineas,porque con la tormenta no se podían oír.

En eso,el Agente P había evitado a todos los de MERMELADA (Perdedoresssssssssss :D) y se dirigía hacía el Corazón de la Fortaleza,pero es capturado por Animal despierta enjaulado en Canadá,donde Doofenshmirtz seguía.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¿No te piensas rendir?-Le pregunta El Cientí Agente se encoge de hombros.

-¡Oh,Vamos! ¡Gané! ¡Los de MERMELADA me sirven por el código de villanos que dice que si un miembro de la organización domina el Área Limítrofe el será el Lider Súpremo! ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉEÉÉÉÉÉÉ!-Grita Heinz.

En el Cielo,Ferb y los demás escuchan el grito.¡Estaban cerca!

-¡Muy Bien,Equipo!¡Aterrizemos!-Indica la grupo aterriza y se encuentran en la parte trasera del Caos SúpremoInador.

-¡De Acuerdo,Phineas,desactivalo!-Phineas/Ferb,el genio de la tecnología,pulsa el botón de Autodestrucción y la máquina explota.

-...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-...¿¡QUÉ! ¡UNA FUERZA MISTERIOSA DESTRUYÓ MI MÁQUINA!-Grita Heinz,luego se percata que el Agente P,ya escapado se va en su AéreoDeslizador.

-¡TE ODIO FUERZA MISTERIOSA!-Grita Doof a todo pulmón mientras todos se dirigían a casa.

-Gracias por tu ayuda,Vanessa.-Se despide Ferb.-

-Bien,adios a todos.Y Gracias por salvarnos,Ferb.-Vanessa le da un beso en la mejilla a Phineas y se va.

-¿Sí sabe que luego volveremos a la normalidad,no?-Le pregunta Ferb a Phineas,el cuál se encoje de hombros.

A todo esto,Linda no había salido del Centro Comercial,por lo que no vió nada nunca.(Ni Jeremy ni Candace.)

-¡MAMÁ!-

-Jeremy,yo no soy tu madre.-

-¡Mamá,Soy Candace!-

-Ok...¿Qué ocurre ''Candace''?-Pregunta Linda Extrañada.

-¡DEBES VER LO QUE HICIERON PHINEAS Y FERB!-

-¡Aún no termino mis compras!Lo siento si Candace te puso así.-

-¡QUE SOY CANDACE!-Tras gritar esto,Jeremy levanta a Linda en sus brazos (Porque el cuerpo de Jeremy es más fuerte.) Y corre hacía la Residencia cuando llega una cansada Candace.

-¡Espérenme!-Dice Candace,y los persigue.-¡Vaya! ¡Candace es rápida! Debe correr mucho intentando acusar a sus hermanos.-Opina el pelirroja.

-Con el botón de Autodestrucción los efectos del Cambia-Cerebros 3000 se borrarán.-Tras decir esto Ferb pulsa el botón,la máquina explota y todo vuelve a la ,ya en el cuerpo de Candace,la baja.

-Hem...Perdón por eso Je Je...-Se disculpa Candace vuelve a tomar a Linda.

-¡REVIRTIERON LOS EFECTOS,QUIZÁ AÚN HAY TIEMPO VAMOS VAMOS!-

-Y...Nuestra cita se fué al basurero.-Dice Jeremy,y se va a casa.

Los esfuerzos de Candace son en llegar al patio todo estaba intacto.

-Pero,pero,pero,pero,pero...-Decía Candace atónita.

-¡Hola!,¿Se divirtieron hoy?-Saluda Linda.

-¡Sí!-Responden llega.

-¡Oh,Allí estás Perry!-Dice Phineas.

-Muy Bien,¡Vaya! ¡Crearon un lugar perfecto para plantar mis nuevas Flores!-Exclama Linda al ver como quedó el lugar de la explosión del Cambia-Cerebros 3000.

-Creo que se ganaron algo...-Dice Linda mientras todos entraban a la levanta una manta y aparece una Especial Pizza Suprema Anual de Verano gigante.

-¡SÍÍÍÍ!-Gritan todos.

-Por cierto,¿Y Su padre?-Hay un silencio de 5 segundos.

-Creo que no era muy necesaria su participación en la historia.-Dice Ferb.

**Fin**

**_Créditos_**

Carl se disponía a salir del refugio de emergencia.

-¡Carl,No!-Lo detiene el Mayor Machanana.

-¿Qué ocurre,Señor?-Pregunta el Interno.

-¿Qué no ves que Doofenshmirtz nos gobierna? ¡No podemos salir!-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Acaso estás loco?-Le pregunta Francis.-Un hombre canoso y sabio dijo una vez,''Mientras Doofenshmirtz esté a cargo,ningún hombre,mujer niño o mamífero con sombrero está a salvo''.-

-Hem...Correré el riesgo.-

-¿Y Por qué?-

-Porque el Caos SúpremoInador fué destruido hace como media Hora.-

-Oh...entonces está bien. e.e-

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx sano.)  
>¡Adivinen qué!¡No encontraron un remplazo!¡Me quedo Yo! :D ¡SÍÍÍÍÍ! (El Público arma un motín.)<br>¡NO! ¡ESPÉRENSE! ¡QUE HACEN! ¡PERO! ¡AAAAAAAH!  
>(Se corta la transmisión.)<p> 


	7. 7:Deportivamente Desastroso

(Vemos un Gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)  
>¡Hola! ¡Aquí xXPlayGuyXx tras Siglo Y Medio con el Nuevo Episodio! ¡Y Les tengo noticias! ¡Retomaremos los episodios semanales a partir de mañana! Y Verán,nunca pude terminar el episodio,así que viajé en el tiempo al futuro,y esperé a que mi yo del futuro saliera a comprar estilo Candace Retrospectiva (Mi Hijo estará Guapo e.e) Y Me metí a la Computadora,me leí todos los episodios (Los últimos estarán geniales :D) y guardé el episodio 7 en un Pendrive,lo llevé al extraí,¡Y Aquí lo Tienen! :D ¿Genial,No? (?)<p>

Bien,a lo que les interesa.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Phineas y Ferb (Me refiero a la serie) No me pertenecen,le pertenecen a Dan Povenmire,a Swampy Marsh,a Walt Disney Studios,a Disney Channel,en fin,a todos menos a mí. (?)

**Nota:**Los versos en azul de la Canción se cantan al mismo tiempo e.e

**Nota 2:**El Final les puede resultar WTFuckeante xD 

_Créditos Iniciales:_

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**_''Deportivamente Desastroso''_**

Una Mañana de Verano en Danville,en el Patio de la Familia Flynn-Fletcher un Pelirrojo con cabeza triangular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo juega Baloncesto Ornitapulta junto a su Hermanastro y su Mascota Ornitorrinco,quienes ya saben como son así que me reuso a describirlos. (?)

-...Se Prepara para lanzar y...-Decía Phineas fingiendo narrar a un público inexistente.-¡Anotación! ¡Son dos puntos más!-Festeja el Pelirrojo.

-¡Phineas,Ferb! ¡A Desayunar!-Linda rompe la fantasía.

-A quien queremos engañar Ferb,esto solo es un juego inventado...-Phineas se sienta en el césped,para luego pararse de golpe.-¡Oye Ferb,ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!-Le dice Phineas a su hermano,los vemos a los dos comer panqueques.

-¡Y Después de desayunar,haremos nuestro propio Campeonato de Baloncesto Ornitapulta también!-Le comenta Phineas a Ferb,dando a notar que con lo primero se refería a desayunar.

En eso,Candace Flynn conversa con su mejor amiga,Stacy Hirano en su habitación.  
>-¡No Puede ser Stacy,el verano acaba en 19 días y mi mamá aún no ve lo que hacen mis hermanos!-Se queja la adolescente.-<p>

-¡Oh Vamos,Candy! ¡Tenemos muchas mejores cosas que hacer que vivir con tu obsesión de meter en problemas a un niño de 10 años y a su hermanastro de 12 años con su mamá! ¡Vamos al centro Comercial o algo!-La intenta convencer la Morocha.

-Stacy,el verano no es solo ir al Centro Comercial.-Dice Candace irónicamente,ya que Stacy intentaba convencerla de que el verano no es solo acusar a Phineas y Ferb.

-¡Pero dije o Algo!-

-Yo ya sé lo que dijiste,y también lo que quisiste decir! ¬¬ (?)-Dice Candace Sin Sentido.

-¿Sabes? No logro comprender porque desde la primera vez que te hable sobre Phineas y Ferb tu me creíste y lo pudiste ver...-Candace se sienta en su cama.

-Candace,tu sabes que entre amigas la confianza es lo primero.-

-¡Eso Es!-Candace se levanta de pronto.-¡Si me convierto en la mejor amiga de mi mamá,ella me creerá sobre lo que hacen Phineas y Ferb y vendrá sin que yo tenga que convencerla,y al final traerla a mi patio arrastrándola y perdiendo demasiado tiempo durante el que el invento estuvo presente en ese lugar!-Es la ridícula teoría de Candace.

-¿Qué Como Cuando Qué?-Stacy no entendió ni Jota.

-¡Olvídalo,Adios Stacy!-Candace sale corriendo de su habitación.

-¿Y Yo para que vine?-Se pregunta Stacy a si misma,olvidando lo que estaba haciendo,y se eso,Jeremy y Coltrane suben a la Habitación por la ventana.

-¡Candace! ¡Stacy! ¡Estamos Listoos!-Dice Jeremy,y luego ve el lugar vacío.-¿Chicas?-Pregunta Coltrane.

Phineas y Ferb habían empezado la construcción rá hecho tan rápidamente,que ya habían terminado.

-Muy Bien,Construcción Lista,Publicidad Lista,Equipos Listos,Ornitapultas Gigantes que construimos con un plano que encontramos que al parecer indicaba la fecha del aniversario de Perry aunque no recuerdo haberlos diseñado listos...-Chequeaba Phineas en una Lista.-Muy Bien Ferb,estamos Listos.-Le dice Phineas a su hermano mientras chequeaba en la lista algo que a simple vista se podía leer como:''_Muy Bien Ferb,Estamos_''.

Linda se preparaba para ir a tomar té con sus es detenida por su hija,Candace Flynn.  
>-¡Mamá! ¡Adonde vas?-Pregunta Candace.<p>

-La verdad el narrador ya lo dijo tan bien que no quiero arruinar la magia de su narración.-Dice Linda.

-Lo sé,el es tan Guapo y...-Decía Candace,luego,aparece un hombre elegante gritando:-¡SEÑOR GUYXX! ¡NARRE LAS COSAS COMO SON! ¡NO PARA SU BENEFICIO! ¡VOY A MATARLO! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!-De pronto,al viejo loco recibe dardos tranquilizantes,llega el ejercito y se lo lleva . (?)

El Público llega,y se oye una música de fondo.

-¡Damas y a la primera edición anual del Mega-Campeonato de Baloncesto de Phineas y Ferb!-Anunciaba Phineas por el micrófono.-Oye,¿Y Perry?-

El Agente P se encontraba en su guarida ante su Mayor Monograma.-Hola Agente ,el Doctor Doofenshmirtz ha comprado una entrada para ir al gran Campeonato de Baloncesto,y no debe estar tramando nada ás tengo que llevar a mi hijo o mi mujer amenazará con pedirme el divorcio D:-Se queja Francis ante un aburrido Agente P.-Además oí que tienen los mejores nachos del Área Limítrofe Buena Suerte Agente P,Monograma Fuera.-  
>¡Paz!<br>El Agente P se despide y monta su Motoneta hacía Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-¿Podré ir yo también,Señor?-Pregunta el Ilusionado Interno.

-No,tu no Carl.-

-Ok :(-

Mientras tanto,Phineas seguía presentando.-Y Para finalizar la inauguración y comenzar los juegos,¡Tenemos a Ferb Fletcher interpretando el himno del Mega-Campeonato!-Vemos a Ferb en el escenario con un smoking,creemos que el himno será algo clásico estilo Himno de Canadá,de pronto llegan bailarines de BreakDance y Ferb se saca el Smoking y vemos un traje de Rock & Roll y una Guitarra.

_¡Vamos a Jugar!  
>¡Te voy a Derrotar!<br>¡La Victoria mía SERÁ!  
>¡Somos los equipos!<br>¡El Nuestro es Más Digno!  
>¡VAMOS A JUGAR YA YA YA YA YA!<em>

_¡Destrucción,Mucha Acción!  
>¡Sobre todo,diversión!<br>¡Destrucción,Mucha Acción!  
>¡De eso se Trata! ¿Sí o no?<em>

_¡Vamos a Jugar!  
>¡Te voy a Derrotar!<br>¡Es La Gloria es el Honor!  
>¡De eso se Trata! ¿Sí o no?<em>

_(¡Somos los equipos!  
>¡El Nuestro es Más Digno!<br>¡VAMOS A JUGAR YA YA YA YA YA!)_

_*Solo de Guitarra*_

_¡VAMOS A JUGAR! (¡Te Voy a Derrotar!)  
><em>

-¡Candace,tengo que ir!-

-¿Para que ir con otras personas? ¡Yo soy tu hija,tomemos el té nosotras juntas!-Balbuceaba Candace,Linda mira a su hija extrañada. 

_¡Doofenshmirtz en el Partido!_

El Agente P se escabulle entre el público y se sienta junto a Doofenshmirtz sin que este se de cuenta,o al menos eso creía el Agente es atado a la silla con goma de mascar que se encontraba bajo esta.

-¡Ah,Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Tu Rapidez es increíble! ¡Y con increíble me refiero a...bueno,si es increíble,además ya estás atado así que no serviría de nada.-Los que rodeaban a Doofenshmirtz lo miraban extrañados,claro,es nuevo mirar a un ''Farmacéutico'' hablándole a un ''pato'' con sombrero en un Estadio gigante hecho por unos niños.

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a Perry.)  
>Grrr.(Ahora,si no te has orinado ve al baño porque no quiero que te orines a mitad del fic.)<p>

**Comerciales**  
><em>¡NO ME ACEPTARON! ¡PERO NO ME RENDIRÉ! ¡PLAY-DO'H REGRESA! ¡JAMÁS SE IRÁ! ¡JAMÁS! ¡! (Vemos que el señor estaba gritando eso en la calle,pasa un señor y le deja una moneda.<em>  
><strong>Fin de Tu Diversión. Comerciales.<strong> (?)

-Verás,Perry el era un niño en Gimmelshtump,o Druselstein,ya ni me acuerdo donde,apestaba en el Baloncesto Ornitapulta. Por lo que creé:¡El !-Heinz enseña un rayo que cubre todo el estadio.-Esto hará,bueno,está muy literal .-.-

-¡Basta Candace! ¡Quiero ir a tomar té!-La regaña Linda,para luego salir corriendo.

-¡No lo harás!-Candace la persigue,la amordaza y la ata.

-AHORA TOMAREMOS TÉ SAHFIUAGRFS6YU-Candace perdió la cordura.Y Moja a Linda en su cabello con el té.

-PINTEMONOS LAS ROTFL-Le Grita Candace a Linda por el teléfono,aunque la tenía al lado.

Doofenshmirtz se disponía a disparar su rayo,pero el Agente P destruye el control.

-¿Cómo churros te escapas tan rápido,Perry el Ornitorrinco?-Pregunta Agente P le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega y le pega muy Lol :D (?)

-¡Deja de pegarme!-Le Grita ,el Agente P no gana nada golpeándolo,tiene que desactivar el ,para ello,¡Tenía que Pegarle a él! Así que subió al techo del estadio-Perseguido por Doofenshmirtz,y le pegó mucho al ,pero Doofenshmirtz intentó detenerlo,para que el Agente P lo empuje fuera del estadio.

-¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrincooooooooooooo!-Gritó Doof cayendo al césped.

-Ah,como sea,me voy.-Y eso hace.

-¡Y Los Pasteles de Danville vencieron a los Changos de xXPlayGuyXxLandia por un décimo de punto de diferencia!-Exclama Público enloquece y luego se va.

-Oh,Allí estás Perry.-Dice Phineas al ver a su mascota,la cuál gruñ y Ferb salen del estadio,Ferb abre una compuerta secreta en su nariz y saca un control,el cuál presiona,el piso se abre y el Estadio cae.

En la OSBA,Carl estaba barriendo el piso,cuando de pronto un estadio gigante cae sobre él.

-Au...-Dice Carl.

**Fin**

(Créditos)

Phineas y Ferb entran a un destruido comedor,con Candace vestida de india cantando Zubadá.

-¿Candace? ¿Mamá?-Pregunta Phineas.

-¡ESTAR EN PROBLEMAS! ¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOJUJUJUJUJUJU!-Grita la Pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasó?-Pregunta Phineas liberando a Linda.

-Gracias chicos,y de hecho no lo sé.-Responde su madre.

-¡DONDE ESTAR INVENTO! ¡MAMÁ SER CÓMPLICE! ¡ME CREÍA! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-Grita cerrarse dos puertas de un camión del manicomnio del Área Limítrofe,para luego partir ante Phineas,Ferb,Perry,Linda y Candace.

-Vaya,Pobre.-Dice una Candace devuelta al mundo real.

-Sí,Así es.-Responde Linda.-¿Qué haremos con el desorden de la sala?-

-No te preocupes,la nueva casa tiene un sistema de orden automático.-Responde levanta el pulgar.  
>(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a dos xXPlayGuyXx peleándose entre sí.)<br>-¡Devuélveme mis archivos y mi Pendrive! -¡JAMÁS! ¡NOS VEMOS LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA! -WURULURULURULUUUUU!

(Se Cierra el Telón.)


	8. 8:La leyenda del gran tesoro de Danville

(Vemos Un gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a Phineas y a Ferb.)  
>¡Hola Coca-Cola! :D (?) Sí,se preguntarán,¿Por qué dos episodios en una semana? Pues dijimos que esta semana retomaríamos la rutina de los martes,y además,¡Aquí les enseñaremos la lista de los episodios que siguen!<p>

**1-''El Zoo-ilógico''**

**2-''Ideas en Movimiento''**

**3-''¡Dulces Sueños Phineas!''**

**4-''Fuga Cerebral:¡No un Videojuego esta vez!''**

**5-''Fuga Cerebral:¿Quién es Quién?''**

**6-''Fuga Cerebral:¡Ahora esto es Personal!''**

**7-''Deportivamente Desastroso''**

**8-''La leyenda del gran tesoro de Danville''**

**9-''Escape Subterráneo''**

**10-''Cliptástico 2''**

**11-''La Guerra de Ferb''**

**12-''¿Agente o Mascota?''**

**13-''¡Felicidades,Isabella!''**

**14-''Día de Las Bromas''**

**15-''Les Va a Ir mal''**

**16-''Las Aventuras de Phineasman y Cabello Verde''**

**17-''Despedida''**

**18-''El Triángulo de las Ferbmudas''**

**19-''Gran Hermanastro''**

**20-''La Vida en México''**

**21-''El Diario de Candace''**

**22-''Perry Online''**

**23-''El Asombroso Baljeetini''**

**24-''Phineas y Ferb:¡Aprovecha el Día!''**

**25-''El Destructor''**

**26-''Un Verano en el Futuro''**

¿Qué es lo que esperan de cada episodio? Ya nos dirán,y por cierto,Ferb y yo,y los demás pertenecemos a Dan y Swampy e.e 

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**''La leyenda del Gran Tesoro de Danville''**

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

-Muy Bien,hora de pensar en algo que me moleste para construir un inador que lo destruya o algo así para que Perry el Ornitorrinco me detenga...-Dice Doof planeando su día mientras bebía una taza de Café.

-Hmmm,nada...-Piensa Heinz.-Iré a ver las noticias,eso siempre despierta mi odio y mi inspiración. :D-Tras decir esto,enciende el televisor en el canal de Noticias Matutinas del Área Limítrofe.

-¡Última hora! ¡Ha habido un gran robo en el banco y bla bla bla,el ladrón bla bla bla...-Como siempre,puros desastres.

En la casa Flynn-Fletcher,el abuelastro de Phineas y abuelo de Ferb se preparaba para relatarles una y Ferb se sientan en el sofa con refresco y Palomitas de Maíz.

-Bien Abuelo,estamos listos.-Dice el Pelirrojo.

-Perfecto,háganme espacio.-Dice el abuelo,para sentarse entre los hermanastros.

-¿Qué historia nos vas a contar,abuelo?-Pregunta Phineas muy entusiasmado,está de más aclarar de que el muchacho amaba las historias de aventura y acción que vivió su abuelo en su juventud.

-Bien niños verán,sabrán excusarme,cuando era joven vine de viaje al Área Limítrofe...-Empieza a Relatar.

-Que Aburridas noticias,mejor invadiré la privacidad de otros con mi Espíainador.-Dice Heinz, invento muestra una casa al azar para ver si pasaba algo interesante en alguna,gran coincidencia le aparece la casa Flynn-Fletcher con la historia que el abuelo contaba.

-...Y Entonces fué cuando el gran tesoro cayó hacía el fondo de las profundidades,pero de la nada fué cubierto por alguna clase de inador...-

-Sí,Mi padre y su Cavainador...-Recuerda Heinz.

-...Y yo fuí el único sobreviviente,y el día de hoy el tesoro sigue escondido en alguna parte de lo más profundo del Danville.-Termina de Relatar

-¡Vaya,gran Historia Abuelo!-Comenta Phineas.

-Gracias Niños,no sé por qué pero tengo la sensación de que alguien nos está observando...-Opina el Abuelo.

-Oh,¿Lo dices por la cámara? No le prestes atención,lleva allí una semana e.e-Dice Phineas.

-¿Un tesoro? ¿Aquí en el Área Limítrofe? ¡Eso Es todo!-Exclama alegre Doofenshmirtz,para dirigirse a su armario y activar a Norm,su hombre robot gigante.

-No puedo ir al trabajo,tengo varicela.-Son las primeras palabras del Androide al ser encendido.

-Ya deja de bromear Norm,no eres un hombre de verdad que va al trabajo y que se contagia de Varicela. ¬¬-Lo reta Heinz.

-...¡Me Llamo Norm! :D-Comenta el Retrasado robot.

-Ah,olvídalo.¡Norm...-Dice Doof,mientras tanto con Phineas y Ferb:

-...Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!-Le dice Phineas a su hermanastro al mismo tiempo que Doofenshmirtz a su robot.

-¡Y con el inador que construiré,encontraremos ese tesoro enseguida!-Exclama Doofenshmirtz.

Phineas y Ferb ya lo estaban preparando todo,cascos,palas,linternas,provisiones, pronto,una dulce voz cruza la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué están Haciendo?-Pregunta Isabella García-Shaphiro.

-Nos preparamos para buscar el gran tesoro de Danville.-Responde Phineas.

-¿Un Tesoro Aquí en Danville? ¡De Lujo! ¿Puedo ir también?-Pregunta la Morocha.

-¡Claro! Aunque se te adelantaron.-Dice Phineas,y ve a Buford y a Baljeet Enredados en una sustancia verde.

-Estábamos poniéndonos los cascos y algo salió mal...-Dice Buford.

-Oigan,¿Y Perry?-Pregunta Agente P se sube a la cima del árbol y aprieta una hoja,con lo cuál es teletransportado a su división de la OSBA.

-Hola Agente P.-Lo Saluda Carl el Interno.-Te preguntarás por qué el Mayor Monograma no está aquí ahora,pues...-No alcanza a hablar porque aparece el Mayor Monograma.

-Carl,¿Qué rayos haces?-Pregunta Francis.

-Hem,lo preparaba para usted je je...-Dice Carl,y se alejqa de la pantalla levemente.

-Como sea,detén a Doofenshmirtz.-Dice el Mayor Monograma,el Agente P saluda y se dirige a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-Admira Norm,¡El Excavainador!-Enseña Heinz.

-Por qué tengo que ver esto si no soy Perry el Ornitorrinco.-Dice Norm.

-No te responderé porque no lo dijiste en forma de pregunta ¬¬-En eso,llega el Agente P quebrando la ventana,pero antes de caer al suelo es enjaulado y se queda en esa posición.

-Estás atrapado Perry el Ornitorrinco :D-Dice Doof.-Como sea,ya le dije a Norm en que consiste mi Inador así que no lo quiero repetir.-

-Tu no me dijiste en que consiste,solo me dijiste el nombre.-Replica Norm.

-Oh Cierto,el Excavainador crea agujeros gigantes en un santi-amén (?) Lo usaré para encontrar el Legendario Gran tesoro de Danville. Y verás Perry el Ornitorrinco,si lo obtengo,no necesitaré ser malo para ganarme la vida y podrás irte a Jamaica de vacaciones :D-Lo intenta convencer Doofenshmirtz ante un sarcástico Agente P

-Bien,te liberaré y me ayudarás a dejar de ser malo e.e-Tras decir esto,Heinz libera al Agente P,el cual golpea a Doof y corre hacía el Escavainador,pero es re-capturado en la Jaula.

-Bien Perry el Ornitorrinco no me dejas opción ¬¬-Dice Heinz,y sube al Escavainador junto a Norm.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a Varios ornitorrincos en protesta tomándose el set con muchos carteles que decían ''Grrrrrrrrr!'' Excepto uno que decía ''Me'' y señalaba hacía abajo. (?))  
>LOL<p>

**Comerciales**  
><em>COMPREN O LOS MATO,ESTÁ MUY BARATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Sí,rimó.1313)<em>  
><strong>Fin de Comerciales<strong>

-De Acuerdo Chicos a Cavar.-Indica Phineas y todos empiezan a cavar con las palas hasta llegar muy abajo.

-¡Phineas y Ferb,que sucede aquí!-Grita Candace al entrar al Patio Trasero.

-¡Hola Candace,buscaremos el Gran Tesoro de Danville! ¿Quieres venir?-Pregunta Phineas tras subir.

-¿Un Tesoro? No me hagas reir.-

-No te estás riendo .-.-

-¡Olvídalo! Y Por cierto,¡Cuando le diga a mamá lo que están haciendo Les va a Ir Mal!-Exclama Candace y entra a la casa.

-Okeeeeeeeeeeeey...¡Vamos!-Dice el Pelirrojo.

Estaban de los dos lados buscando el gran tesoro... 

_Con Un Mapa sería,más fácil explorar,_  
><em>Pero para rendirse esa,una razón jamás será,<em>  
><em>El tesoro encontraremos,<em>  
><em>Ropa Bonita Compraremos (?)<em>

_¡Unidos Lo Haremos!_  
><em>Ya muy cursi se puso esta canción,<em>  
><em>aunque haya sido de mi creación,<em>  
><em>Pero al menos este verso tan bonito<em>  
><em>no se ha quedado solito :D (?)<em>

En Un Punto,Phineas,Ferb,y los demás se encuentran frente al cofre.

-¡Al Fin! ¿Qué haremos con nuestra parte,Ferb?-Le Pregunta Phineas a su hermanastro.

-¡Wow Wow Wow!...¡Wow! ¿Su Parte? ¡EL TESORO ES MÍO!-Grita Buford.

-¿De Qué estás hablando? ¡Es Todo Mío!-Exclama Isabella.

-¡Tengo mejores calificaciones que ustedes! ¿Y Saben que más tengo? ¡Más derecho a ese tesoro que ustedes!-Replica Baljeet.

-¡MÍO!-Grita ,todos sacan espadas de la nada y empiezan a luchar entre sí.

-¡Ni Lo Sueñen!-Grita una voz,que tras otro túnel cavado aparece inesperadamente Candace Flynn.

-¿Candace?-Preguntan todos.

-¡Pensé que no creías en el tesoro!-Dice su hermano.

-Por un tesoro prefiero arriesgar mi dignidad.-Dice Candace,todos se miran entre sí,sin que nadie confíe en nadie.

-¡MIREN!-Phineas es el primero en distraer a los demás y huir con el cofre.

-¿Qué rayos estamos viendo?-Pregunta Candace.

-No tengo idea.-Dice Ferb en memoria del episodio Doble Personalidad. (Ya sé que no decía ''rayos'' en el episodio xD)

-¡Oigan! ¡Ese Nacho huye con mi tesoro!-Llama la atención Buford.Y todos corren tras él.

Pero Phineas es alcanzado por...Doofenshmirtz.

-¡No tan Rápido!-Lo detiene Doof.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta Phineas.

-¡Eso No te incumbe,dame ese tesoro!-Tras decir esto,Heinz le arrebata a Phineas el tesoro y planea escapar en su Excavainador,cuál sería su sorpresa al ver que un liberado Agente P reinició a Norm en modo ''Bueno'' y Norm se lleva el Excavainador hacía la superficie sin Heinz.

-¿El Modo Bueno? ¿Enserio? ¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!-

-¡Oiga que coincidencia,mi Ornitorrinco de mascota se llama Perry!-Comenta Phineas.

-Sí,que extraño.-Responde repentinamente vuelvan exactamente a la misma posición en la que estaban antes de ver lo que acababa de desde atrás,Doofenshmirtz es noqueado con una sartén por alguien que reconocerán enseguida.

-¿¡VANESSA!-Exclama Phineas. (Se los dije xD)

-Sí,así es. ¡El Tesoro es mío!-Grita la Gó del cielo cae Ferb Fletcher deteniendo a la adolescente,y desde atrás llegan los demás,y Vanessa también saca una espada.

-Ah,no puede ser,lo abriré y ya.-Dice Candace,y enseguida abre el tesoro para ver que solo era un sandwich de Banana.

-¿¡UN SANDWICH DE BANANA!-Exclaman todos.

-Vaya,el abuelo no dijo que el tesoro era dinero. xD-Dice eso,Ferb los derriba a todos con su espada y se come el sandwich de un llega y gruñe.

-Oh,allí estás Perry.-Dice un Adolorido Phineas.

**Fin**

**Créditos:**

_Con Un Mapa sería,más fácil explorar,_  
><em>Pero para rendirse esa,una razón jamás será,<em>  
><em>El tesoro encontraremos,<em>  
><em>Ropa Bonita Compraremos (?)<em>

_¡Unidos Lo Haremos!_  
><em>Ya muy cursi se puso esta canción,<em>  
><em>aunque haya sido de mi creación,<em>  
><em>Pero al menos este verso tan bonito<em>  
><em>no se ha quedado solito :D (?)<em>

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a los mejores Agentes de Control Animal tratando de dominar el asunto de los Ornitorrincos.)  
>Sí,estamos teniendo unos asuntitos aquí,pero como sea,¿Qué les pareció el episodio? ¿Qué nombre les llama más la atención? ¡Nos vemos el Próximo Martes!<p>

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se cierra el Telón.)


	9. 9:Escape Subterráneo

(Vemos un gran escenario con un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx)  
>¡Holas! ¡Ya pasamos la huelga de Ornitorrincos! Pero tuvimos que subirle el sueldo a Perry ¬¬ Da igual,nadie en PnF es mio de mi así que let's get this party STARTING! (?) <p>

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**_''Escape Subterráneo''_**

Londres,Inglaterra,1863

En una aparentemente pobre casa,en un árbol encontrado en el patio trasero podíamos ver a 2 hermanastros descansando bajo la sombra de un gran árbol,Phineas Pearson (Referencia a Charles Pearson.) y Ferb Gooch. (Referencia a Daniel Gooch.)

-Bien Ferb,hermano mío,¿Cual es el plan para hoy?-Pregunta el Primero,Ferb se encoje de hombros.

-¿Sabes? Siempre hacemos cosas para que el verano sea divertido,pero alguna vez podríamos hacer algo que marque la sociedad,¡Como un nuevo medio de transporte! ¡Que fuera veloz! ¡Y Muy Barato! Además,el autobús está muy concurrido.-Dice el pelirrojo,para luego señalar un autobús lleno de personas intentando subirse sea como sea.

-¡Ferb,Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy!-Enseguida,la puerta del patio trasero es abierta por Isabella.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunta esta.

-Construiremos un medio de transporte subterraneo,¡Hay mucho espacio allí así que nadie se congestionará!-Explica Phineas.

-¡De Lujo! ¿Cómo lo llamarán?-

-Le llamaremoos...¡Metro de Londres!-Exclama Phineas.

-¿Qué están tramando?-Grita Candace Pearson desde la casa para luego salir al patio trasero donde Phineas,Ferb e Isabella se encontraban.

-Lo acabo de decir .-.-Replica el Nacho.-Oye,¿Y Perry?

Perry se pone un sombrero de Copa y se dirige a su guarida de la OCBA,la Organizeichon con un buen acronimeichon (Sí,buen,no se imaginan los otros. (?)).Y Cae sobre una pequeña silla pegable muy deteriorada frente a una especie de televisor sin pantalla,por lo que se podía ver del otro lado y allí estaba el Mayor Monograma.

-Hola Agente Peichon,escucha,Doofenshmirtz compró mucha dinamita,quiero que vayas a su guarida del no-bien y lo vigiles,Buena Suerte Agente Fuera.-Se despide Francis,el Agente Peichon saluda y sube a un mini-auto de madera hasta Doofenshmirtz Malvadeichon y Asociadeichon.

-Bien,ya cavamos túneles por toda la ciudad,ahora construiremos el tren.-Informa Phineas.

-Uuuuh,están en problemas...¡MAMÁ!-Grita Candace y entra a la casa en Busca de Linda Pearson.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunta Linda despertando de un profundo sueño en su habitación.

-¡Mamá...¿Durmiendo a esta hora?-Se extraña la Adolescente.

-Tengo Problemas.-Replica la madre para volver a dormir.

-¡No,espera!-

-¡Qué!-

-¡Tienes que ver que traman Phineas y Ferb!-

-¿Qué es hoy?

-¡Crearon un tren subterráneo que recorrerá todo Londres! ¡Lo llamaron el Metro de Londres!-

-Bien,voy a ver.-Dice Linda de muy mala Gana.

-¡Sí! ¡Están por aquí!-La guía Candace y corre a su patio.

-¡Yo ya sé donde está el patio trasero de mi casa,Candace!-Le grita Linda para luego seguir a su hija. 

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvadeichon y Asociadeichon!_

El Agente Peichon irrumpe en la guarida para ser capturado en una jaula de madera.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinqueichon! ¡Me estoy modernizando con mis trampas! ¿Te gusta,eh? Estas jaulas serán famosas hasta el año 2012.-Se auto-alababa Doofenshmirtz ante un sarcástico agente Peichon.-Verás Perry el Ornitorrinqueichon,doy por hecho que estás aquí por la dinamita.¡Pués verás,las instalé bajo todo Londres para hacer espacio para las rutas de mi carísimo pero de buena Calidad Metroinador,lo sé,¡Invento nombres Geniales!-Se re-autoalababa Doof.-Lo que sobre lo venderé al mercado negro o algo así -

(La Pantalla Se Apaga,vemos a Ferb preparándose para hablar,se ajusta la corbata de su smoking,se peina,un robot le da enjuague bucal para que luego el lo escupa sobre un ocioso en el público y luego 1000 fangirls se lanzen sobre el en duelo por un poco de enjuague bucal usado por Ferb,luego de estar perfectamente preparado,se preparaba para hablar pero los 40 segundos de tiempo habían pasado y había que ir a comer )

**Comerciales**

_¿Está usted harto de este programa? ¡Le tenemos la solución! Primero,consiga combustible,segundo,consiga un fósforo encendido (Asegúrese de sostenerlo por la parte caliente por seguridad) Tercero,hunda su CPU en combustible,cuarto,lanze el fósforo sobre la CPU encombustibilizada,¡Y Listo! Si no tiene computadora no podrá ver este programa _

**Fin de Comerciales**

Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford y Baljeet se disponían a partir con todos los pasajeros en el trén y con la ruta trazada,el tren era como una barredora de tierra subterránea,osea,para avanzar se deshacía de la al partir,Ferb pulsa un botón de su control,lo que hace que el espacio por donde introdujeron el tren se cubriera con Césped.

-¡Es Aquí!-Exclama Candace,pero no ve nada.-Pero,pero,pero...-

-...Volveré a dormir.-Dice Linda y entra a la casa.

-¡Todos A Bordo!-Anuncia Phineas,en lo que empieza a cantar: 

En un largo día,al trabajo debes llegar,  
>¡Pero no tienes tiempo y te vas a retrasar!<p>

En eso,se le unen Isabella y Ferb. 

_¡La Solución,a de llegar!  
>¡Al Metro de Londres tú sube ya!<br>¡La Solución,a de llegar!  
>¡De un Perfecto viaje Gozarás!<em>

Luego,en medio de los pasajeros sentados,Baljeet empieza: 

Yo verificaré que cada quien tenga su entrada...

Pero Buford a eso le replica: 

¡Oh Vamos,Por Favor! ¡Ese papel no vale nada!

Y Luego empiezan los 5 junto al público: 

_¡La Solución,a de llegar!  
>¡Al Metro de Londres tú sube ya!<br>¡La Solución,a de llegar!  
>¡De un Perfecto viaje Gozarás!<em>

Doofenshmirtz creía ser el mejor,el único con la idea de un Metro,pero luego donde el Doofenshmirtz actual ve el anuncio de Ladrillo,el Doofenshmirtz de 1863 ve un anuncio del Metro de Londres.

-¡Que rayos! ¿Metro de Londres? ¿¡YA ABRIMOS! ¡ALGUIEN ME COPIÓ! ¡ALGUIEN COPIÓ MI MEGA HIPER SUPER DUPER GENIALEICHON IDEA! ¡LO SABÍA PERRY EL ORNITORRINQUEICHON! ¡TUS MISIONES APARECEN EN TELEVISIÓN! ¡TE LO DIJE! ¡GANÉ LA APUESTA! ¡WURULURULURULÚÚÚÚÚ!-Grita Heinz.-¡Pues veamos como le va al famoso Metro de Londres después de que explote!-Dice Doof y presiona el botón que hace explotar la Dinamita.

-¡Vaya,que rápido pasó el tiempo con esa canción!-Comenta dejamos a todos donde querían,Ferb,teletranspórtanos al patio.-Ordena Acata la orden y con el control mágico que hace algo distinto cada vez que lo presionan todos aparecen en casa justo cuando todo explota.

-¡Bien! Aunque creo que todo se arruinó,ya que en lugar de crear espacio arruinó el que ya había hecho el Metro de Londres,como sea,eres libre y Te Odieichon Perry el Ornitorrinqueichon.-Dice Doof liberando al Agente Peichon.

-...Pero,Pero,Pero...-Sigue Candace en el patio.

-¡Hola Candace! ¿Aprovechaste el día?-Le pregunta el Pelirrojo a su hermana.

-Mhaaaaaa...-Grita Candace y se va a la casa.

-Yo diría que sí.-Comenta Ferb.

-Igual Yo.-Responde su instante,el ornitorrinco hace acto de presencia en el patio trasero.

-Oh,allí estás Perry.-Dice cierra el episodio con su gruñido de Ornitorrinco.

**Fin**

_Créditos:_

-Bien,perdí de nuevo.-Se lamenta Heinz.-Un Minuto,¡Mi metroinador sigue allí! Olvidé destruirlo...-En eso,el inador explota.

-¿Te he dicho que te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinqueichon?-

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx).

Espero les haya gustado este episodio de la saga Phineas and Ferb:Time Shift (Favor de no quitarle la F o me demandarán ^^) (Todos en el público le quitan la F.)...Algún día los mataré a todos. ^^

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se Cierra el Telón.)


	10. 10:Cliptástico 2

(En el Estudio PFT en el marginalmente atractivo Centro de Danville,oímos la voz de xXPlayGuyXx.)  
>¡En El Estudio PFT en el marginalmente atractivo Centro de Danville,animada en vivo frente lesta,es la Segunda Edición del Cliptástico Top 10 Músical de Phineas y Ferb! ¡Damas y Caballeros,con ustedes,Phineas Flynn,Ferb Fletcher,Isabella García-Shaphiro,Baljeet Rai,Buford Van Stom y Candace Flynn! (Vemos a los 6 entrar elegantemente vestidos,como si de los Oscar se tratase.)<p>

-¡Hola,Danville! ¿Están listos para descubrir las 10 mejores canciones de la Segunda temporada?-Pregunta Phineas al Público.(El Público grita que sí.)

-¡Pues nosotros no! ¡Así que volveremos después del corte!- 

**_Créditos Iniciales:_**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

-¡Ahora sí!-Afirma Phineas.-Les explicaremos como funciona todo esto,esta es la Máquina Mega-Cliptá cuál cuenta las canciones que serán proyectadas en la pantalla del 10 al 1,¡Así que esto es lo que hay que hacer!-

-¡Cuenten de 10 hacía atrás!-Exclama Isabella,todos acatan la orden,nada ocurre.

-¿Qué rayos?-Pregunta Candace.-¿Lo hicieron para verme quedar mal? ¡ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS! ¡MAMÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ-...-

-No,no es Máquina Mega-Cliptástica debe de estar averiada.-Explica el Pelirrojo.-Ferb,repárala.

Ferb lo hace de manera exagerada,la máquina ya no se parecía a la anterior en ningún sentido,y debía ser impulsada por una bicicleta,la cuál Ferb monta y empieza a hacer ejercicio,de la máquina sale un papel.

-Muy Bien,irrespetable público,empezaremos nuestra cuenta regresiva con la Ciudad del Amor por Isabella García-Shaphiro.¡Vamos a verla!-Anuncia Phineas,la canción empieza a ser proyectada,pero un pasante llama a Phineas por lo que no la ve. 

_-Bien Phineas,¿Qué te parece la Ciudad del Amor?_

_-Ojalá fuera la Ciudad de las Refacciones..._

_-Oh,solo estás estresado,¡Tómate un tiempo para relajarte y disfrutar!_

_Comer juntos crêpe sucreé,  
>en este lindo café...<br>(-Ah! Este toldo puede usarse como vela o como paracaídas dependiendo de como salga todo.)_

_Unas flores regalar,  
>en la torre Eiffel paseamos...<br>(-Me Pregunto si aún les sobran algunas piezas,los remaches serían útiles...)_

_Oh Phineas,¿No querrías crème brûlee probar?  
>(-Oye! Mira que ingenioso aparato!)<em>

_No hay Mejor Lugar,la Ciudad del Amor...  
>(La Ciudad del Amor)<br>La Ciudad del Amor...  
>(La Ciudad del Amor...)<em>

_Comer queso krearmanser y las galerías ver...  
>(-Me Pregunto si la pintura de aceite será combustible para el avión.)<em>

_Es un día perfecto hoy,  
>y por una boina yo voy...<br>(-¡Eso Me Recuerda! Nos faltan cascos...)_

_No siente lo que siento por el,  
>caminando por el Champs-Elysées...<br>La Ciudad del Amor...  
>(la Ciudad del Amor)<em>

_Yo quiero que me diga "Ma chérie, je T'aime",  
>y el esta pensando solo en el avión...<em>

_La Ciudad del Amor...  
>(La Ciudad del Amor)<br>La Ciudad del Amor...  
>(La Ciudad del Amor)<br>La Ciudad del Amor...  
>(La Ciudad del Amooor...)<em>

_-Oye Tú! Deja de soltar mis globos!_

-Ya Volví.-Anuncia Phineas.-¿Me Perdí la Canción?

-Sí.-Responde Baljeet.

-¿Estuvo interesante?-Pregunta extrañado Phineas.

-No.-Responde Buford.

-De Acuerdo...-Dice Isabella aún más extrañada que Phineas,pero por la conversación.-¡La Que sigue,Ferb!-

Ferb levanta el pulgar y vuelve a dar una vuelta con la bicicleta,y sale otro papel.

-Okey,me toca.-Dice Candace y toma el papel.-¿Viaje de Bodas? ¿Enserio?-Pregunta Sarcásticamente. 

_-¡Oh,hasta hicieron nieve! Pero,¿Y la escultura de Hielo con Nuestras aventuras?_

_-Dicen que el paso que van a dar es el inicio de su más grande aventura._

_-Que cursi eres Ferb._

_-Sólo...presento la canción._

_-Ah,sí._

_Está por comenzar,su viaje de placer...  
>Es la aventura de ser marido y mujer...<br>Aquel que amas dice que esto esta Okey...(Okey!)  
>Un Viaje de bodas digno de un rey...¡CON!<em>

_¡Pamplona!  
>¡Salto en Bongi!<br>¡Paracaidas!  
>¡Parapuentes!<br>¡Puentismo!  
>¡Surfismo!<br>(¡VIAJE DE BODAS!)_

_¡Ski en nieve!  
>¡O buceo!<br>¡Buscar joyas!  
>¡Latigazos!<br>¡Cabezasos!  
>¡Zapateado!<br>(¡VIAJE DE BODAS!)_

_¡Bob y Tiana,Marido y Mujer!  
>¡Van a viajar con Mucho placer! ¡CON!<em>

_¡Gran salto!  
>¡Serpientes!<br>¡Lanza vacas!  
>¡Corre, Hamster!<br>¡Pastelero!  
>¡Lava-coches!<br>(¡VIAJE DE BODAS!)_

_¡Recuerden esto,élla y él!  
>¡Fué por un pollo y un pastel! (Ba-kaw!)<em>

_No importa tanto si su viaje es normal...  
>¡Su Boda es la Aventura más Genial!<em>

-¿Ciudad del Amor? ¿Viaje de Bodas? ¿Qué las 10 son rosas y cursis?-Se queja Candace.

-No necesariamente se escogen por el género, el Pelirrojo.-Ferb sabe lo que hace,¿No Ferb?-Ferb desde la bicicleta mira a ambos lados sospechosamente.

-Como sea,esto apesta.-Replica Buford.-¿Ahora qué?-

-¡Ahora,tenemos un invitado sorpresa!-Anuncia Phineas.-¡Un Aplauso para Meap!

El Alienígena hace acto de presencia en el estudio,el público reacciona enternecido ante su ternura.

-¡Hola,Meap!-Le saludan los 6 al unísono.

-Meap.-

-Bien Meap,sé que al público le encantarían algunas preguntas y...-Dice Phineas.

-Meap.-Responde Meap,para luego irse.

-¿E-estás seguro?-Pregunta Phineas.-¡ESTAREMOS AQUÍ HASTA LAS UNA!-Le grita.

-Meap.-

-¡Está bien! ¡No te enojes!-Replica el nacho.

-¡Con Ustedes,la Canción de Meap!-Anuncia la Morocha,tras sacar el papel. 

_(Ritmo de ''Feliz Navidad a Todos'')_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>

_¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!_  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap,Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap!<em>  
><em>¡Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap Meap !<em>

_(¡Meap !)_

Los 6 anfitriones se miran extrañados entre sí.

-Hem...¿Qué rayos Fué eso?-Pregunta Buford.

-¿Esa Canción estuvo en la Segunda temporada?-Pregunta Baljeet.

-¿Ferb?-Re-Interroga Phineas,el peliverde se encoje de hombros.

-¡Basta! ¡Esto es Ridículo!-Se queja Candace,y se dispone a irse.

-¡No,Candace! ¡Por Favor! ¡No te Vayas!-Trata de Convencerla su Hermano,para luego aferrarse a su pierna.

-¡Suéltame,Phineas!-Replica la Adolescente.-¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer antes que...-Alcanza a decir para luego ver a Phineas haciéndole la cara de perrito.

-Oh,no puede la última vez que eso te va a funcionar.-Dice Candace,para volver al estudio.

-Siempre dices eso,Mwa Ha Ha...-Dice Phineas para sus adentros.

-¡Bien,ya están aquí! ¡No podíamos entretener al público más tiempo!-Dice la morocha,y señala a Buford y Baljeet haciendo malabares entre sí.

-¡No Puede ser,el Show va horrible! ¡Todo es mi culpa!-Se lamenta Phineas,y se sienta en un rincón a llorar.

-Claro que no,Phineas solo...-Lo intenta consolar la morocha,pero nada se le ocurre.

-Phineas,lo vamos a hacer bien.-Le dice Baljeet.

-¿Lo prometen?-Pregunta el Pelirrojo.

-¡Sí!-Exclaman todos.

-¡Bien,hora de presentar la próxima canción!-Dice Phineas alegremente,como si nada hubiese pasado,e incluso el charco de lágrimas 5 se miran entre sí.

-¡Nos Viste la cara de Tontos!-Le Grita Buford.

-Esta Canción te va a gustar,Candace.-Advierte Phineas trás leer el papel.

-Psst,Sí,claro...-Responde Irónicamente la Pelirroja. 

_(-Primero,no es una fiesta,pero si fuera una fiesta no sería su fiesta,¡Sería mi fiesta!)_

_(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)  
>¡Esperen, ésto es sólo una reunión privada!<br>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)  
>¡Esto es sólo una reunión privada!<br>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)_

_No salpicar,  
>no hay que manchar,<br>¡Y que el volumen ya no suba más!  
>¡No uses esas tijeras,<br>y aquí no deben entrar!_

_No suban los pies,  
>no corran, por favor,<br>¡Usa un portavasos ahí!  
>Con eso no se juega,<br>¡El lavamanos,no es ahí!_

_¡No es una fiesta, es una reunión privada!  
>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)<br>¡No es una fiesta, es una reunión privada!  
>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)<em>

_(-¡Hola, mamá! ¿Qué? ¿Quééé? ¡Lo, lo siento, no te oigo por la reunión privada de Candace!)_

_(Caandace Fieesta...)_

_¿Qué hay en la pecera?  
>¡Ya dejen de jugar!<br>Cierren la puerta, esto no es una corral,  
>¿Quién trajo a este animal?<em>

_¡No es una fiesta, es una reunión privada!  
>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)<br>¡No digan eso, es mi reunión privada!  
>(¡Candace fiesta! ¡Candace fiesta!)<em>

_Dame una R-E-I-N-I-O-N, ¡reunión!  
>¿Ooooooo?<br>R-E-U-N-I-O-N, ¡reunión!  
>(¡Así es!)<em>

_No es una Fiesta..._

-Phineas,no es gracioso.-Se queja la adolescente al borde de explotar.

-No intentaba que lo fuera,¿No te gusto?-Pregunta inocentemente el se golpea la frente con la mano.

-Okey,¡Hora de Proyectar el video número 6 para completar la primera mitad de nuestra Cuenta Regresiva!-Exclama Isabella.

-Que Lástima.-Dice Buford.

-Lo sé,que lástima que nos acercamos al final del programa.-Responde la Morocha.

-No,que lástima que apenas vamos por la mitad.-Replica el Bravucón.

-¡Rueda Video!-Dice Baljeet,la máquina explota y empieza a incendiarse alrededor de todo el lugar,Ferb escapa de la bicicleta antes de que esta se incendiara.

-¡Ferb! ¿Qué hiciste?-Le Pregunta Phineas,puesto que él reparó la Máquina Mega-Cliptástica.

-Para empezar quiero dejar en claro que no soy el dueño de la culpa de este desastre.-Replica el Peliverde con su primera frase en todo el día.

-Hem,¡YA VOLVEMOS!-Alcanza a gritar Phineas antes de que la Cámara sucumbiera en las llamas.

(La Pantalla se queda en estática.)

**Comerciales**

_¡El Verano aún no acaba! ¡Y Phineas y Ferb lo demostrarán!_

_-¡Rindete Phineas,cuando termine la construcción de mi estrella de la muerte el universo será mío!-_

_-Ferb,¿De qué rayos estás hablando?_

_-Hem...nada.-_

_¡Más Acción!_

_-¡El Opuestinador!-_

_-¡El Apuestinador!-_

_¡Más Time Shift!_

_-¿Marie?-_

_-Heeem...Hola Papá...-_

_¡Más Inventos!_

_-¡Construiremos el mejor regalo de Cumpleaños de la historia!-_

_-¡TACO!-_

_-¡El Mejor Escenario de Magia del Mundo!-_

_¡Más Problemas!_

_-Querido Diario,hoy fué el peor día de mi vida...-_

_-¡Olvidamos a Perry dentro de la Internet!_

_-Tendrás que decidir entre ser un animal común o un Agente Secreto._

_¡El Verano aún no termina,pero lo hará!_

_-Algún día tenía que pasar.-_

_¡Y en lo que nos queda,lo vamos a aprovechar! ¡Nuevos Episodios de Phineas y Ferb:El Verano Continúa! ¡Todos Los Martes en el Foro de Phineas y Ferb y Fan Fiction!_

**Fin de Comerciales**

Vemos a unos bomberos apagar el incendio.

-¡Ya Volvimos! ¡Y No nos vamos a rendir! ¡Acabaremos esta cuenta Regresiva aunque sea lo último que haga!-Dice Phineas casi como un enfermo mental.

-¿Y Como lo haremos sin La Máquina Mega-Cliptástica?-Pregunta Isabella.

-¡Ocuparemos el data! ¡No me importa lo poco profesional que se vea debido a que todos notarán los videos en YouTube!-Afirma el nacho.

-¿Y como sabremos cuáles son las canciones que siguen?-Pregunta Candace.

-Creo que todos aquí saben que canciones siguen.-Dice Phineas y luego le susurra algo a Buford-que controlaba la computadora-,y procede a hacerlo con Isabella.

-¿Entendieron?-

-Claro.-Responden el Bravucón y la Morocha al mismo tiempo.

-¡Damas y Caballeros,la canción número 6! 

_Yo soñaba en el amor,  
>de los males el mejor...<br>Estoy contenta y muy feliz..._

_¡Es la vieja historia donde triunfa el mal,  
>Y un amor sin par,<br>Pues nuestro amor a este mundo puede conquistar!  
>¡Los mismos chistes crueles,<br>nos hacen reir!  
>¡Mi otra mitad hoy llega!<br>¡Es mi malvado amor!  
>(La, la, la la)<em>

_¡Con Millares de Robots!  
>¡Al Compás del Corazón!<br>¡Muy Contenta y Tan Feliz!_

_¡Es la vieja historia donde triunfa el mal,  
>Y un amor sin par,<br>Pues nuestro amor a este mundo puede conquistar!  
>¡Los mismos chistes crueles,<br>nos hacen reir!  
>¡Es el Plan Maestro!<br>¡De un Malvado Amor!  
>(La, la, la la)<br>Huyyyy..._

_Malvado Amor...  
>(Huhuyyyy...)<em>

-Y Yo que creí que acabaron las canciones cursis...-Se vuelve a quejar Candace.

-¡Ahora se acabaron! ¡Promesa de Nacho!-Dice Phineas.

-¡Disfruten de la canción Número 5,La Montaña Rusa! 

(La Montaña,Montaña Rusa,La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)

_¡COMO SI AL CENTRO UN PASEO,VAN A DAAAAAAAAAR!_  
><em>(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)<em>  
><em>¡Y CAYENDO EN PICADA,COMENZAAAAR!<em>  
><em>(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)<em>  
><em>¡Sí,Pies y manos y cabeza no sacaaaaas!<em>  
><em>(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)<em>  
><em>¡No está escrito,pero,lo saben todos yaaaaaaa!<em>  
><em>(La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)<em>

_Permanecer sentados,Por favor..._  
><em>¡Griten si quieren más!<em>  
><em>(Eso Es! Sí!)<em>

_¡Sí ahora un tirabuzón,_  
><em>Y Caen serpientes alrededor!<em>  
><em>¡Abran paso,<em>  
><em>Que hay un perro ahííííí!<em>  
><em>(Perro ahí!)<em>  
><em>¡Y Al lodo ir!<em>  
><em>(La Montaña,Montaña Rusa,La Montaña,Montaña Rusa)<em>  
><em>¡Cuidado!<em>

_¡DE CABEZA ES ESPECIAL!_  
><em>¡QUE QUIERES QUE DIGA,SI NO PUEDO HABLAR!<em>  
><em>¡Y GRITANDO COMO UN NENE QUE AL PAYASO MIRÓ!<em>  
><em>(¡Que bueno que es oscura hoy,mi ropa interior!)<em>  
><em>¡Y TE PONE EL ESTOMAGO AL REVÉS!<em>  
><em>¡DIME SI ES GENIAL O QUÉÉÉ!<em>  
><em>DICEN ¡Ah,Ah,Ah! (Ah,Ah,Ah!)<em>  
><em>(Dicen)<em>  
><em>¡Ah,Ah,Ah!) (Ah,Ah,Ah!)<em>  
><em>(Dicen)<em>  
><em>¡AH,AH,AH! ¡QUE GRITONES!<em>  
><em>(¡Yo tengo el poster!)<em>

_(¡La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)_  
><em>(¡La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)<em>  
><em>(¡La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)<em>  
><em>(¡La Montaña,Montaña Rusa!)<em>

-¡Que Cursi! ¿No,Candace?-Pregunta Phineas sarcásticamente.

-¡No me molestes! Insecto...-Múrmura la Pelirroja.

¡Hora de la Canción Número 4! 

_¡Perry! ¡De Mis Amigos el Mejor!_  
><em>¡Es más que un pato y un castor!<em>  
><em>¡Un caramelo de gran sabor! ¡Oh,Perry!<em>

_¡Más que un Helado o un Bombón!_  
><em>¡Más que una Araña o un Ratón!<em>  
><em>¡Te amamos más que todo lo anterior! ¡Oh,Perry!<em>

_¡Tu Eres tan Gracioso!_  
><em>¡Tan Suave y Esponjoso,<em>  
><em>y como verde azuloso!<em>  
><em>(¡Sí,Perry!)<em>

_¡Regresa Perry,vuelve pronto a tu hogar!_  
><em>(¡Oye Candace! ¿Por qué no cantas?)<em>

_¡Oh,Perry! ¡Yo m-me preocupo mucho!_  
><em>¡Aunque seas el más ducho!<em>  
><em>¡Por encontrarte,¿Lucho?<em>

_¡Oh,Perry! ¡Suenas como serrucho!_  
><em>¡Y Como ya no te escucho!<em>  
><em>¡Mi nombre cambió a Cucho!<em>

_(Cucho?)_  
><em>(¡Ya no tengo más rimas,hermano!)<em>

_(¡Ella se llama Cucho,Cucho,Cucho!)_  
><em>¡Regresa Perry,vuelve pronto a tu hogaaaaaaaar!<em>  
><em>¡Regresa Perry,vuelve pronto a tu hogar!<em>  
><em>¡Vuelve Pronto a tu hogar!<em>

-¡Oye,eso si fué cursi!-Se queja la Pelirroja por millonésima vez.

-Creí que con cursi te referías a romántico,no a situaciones potencialmente afectivas...-Replica el Pelirrojo.

-Pues de eso estaba hablando,¡Se Acabó! ¡LES VA A IR MAL!-Grita la adolescente y sale corriendo en busca de su madre.

-Se perderá las primeras 3 canciones.-Opina Phineas.-¡Bien,aquí está la canción número 3! 

Como aguja e hilo,  
>La lengua suelta está,<br>¡Los extremos vas a juntar!

¡A-CE-TA-TO es!, ¡no lo olvides!  
>¡Todos ponganse de pie, sí, sí, sí!<br>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!<br>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!<p>

¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>(Atemos a todo el mundo)<br>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>(¡Atemos a todo el mundo!)<br>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>(¡Hay que atar a todo el mundo!)<br>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!  
>(¡Hay que atar a todo el mundo!)<br>¡Un paso a la vez!

(-¡Damas y caballeros, mi hermana Candace Flynn!)

Y al final lo importante es,  
>Jamás podrás olvidar...<br>¡El extremo de una cinta se llama... el, oh...

(-Un minuto,¡No es importante! ¡No puedo creer que casi fuí parte de esto!)

(-¡No puedo creer que aun no la sepas! La deletriamos muchas veces en la canción.)

¡Ya son muchos datos!  
>¡Pero pon mucha atención!<br>¡Por el ojal la vas a pasar,Sí!  
>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! ¡no lo olvides!<br>¡A la suela nos llegó! (¡Si!).  
>¡A-CE-TA-TO es! (¡Acetato!) ¡no lo olvides!<br>¡Un paso a la vez!

(-¡No es Importante!)

-Muy Bien,Estamos a solo dos canciones del final de nuestra cuenta regresiva,aquí la número dos:¡Tuyo el Verano Es!-Anuncia Isabella. 

¡Ha Sido un Largo Día y Hubo veces que dudaba!  
>¡Que a lo que vivimos al contarlo fuera a carcajada!<br>¡Se ha metido el Sol y Llega el Fin de un Día Especial!  
>¡Un nuevo día espera y será Genial!<p>

¿Qué es lo que haremos hoy,aquí?  
>¡Si encontramos un buen lugar,para empezar,lo haremos!<br>¡Y Muy enserio será!  
>(Muy enserio será!)<p>

¡Sí lo soñamos juntos,lo pensamos!  
>¡Todos Juntos,lo logramos!<br>¡Pero antes,de que se ponga el sol!

¡Apenas amanezca ponte a pensar!  
>¡No pierdas tiempo ponte a inventar!<br>¡El Día es tuyo y te vas a divertir!  
>(¡Te vas a Divertir!)<p>

¡Hay Millones de ideas que puedes hacer!  
>¡No debes conformarte,tienes que aprender!<br>¡El Día que desees,puedes tu venir!  
>¡Ya Lo vés! (U-u-uh...)<p>

¡Tuyo el Verano Es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<br>¡Tuyo el verano es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<br>¡Hoy el verano es de todos,  
>tienes que llenarlo con diversión!<br>¡Tuyo el Verano es!

(-Muy Bien,¡Voy a Cantar!)  
>(-¡Adelante!)<p>

¡Viajé por medio mundo sin parar,y casi me rendí!  
>¡Pero tuve fuerza y desición y todo fué por ti!<br>¡Cuando pensaba en ustedes los creía los villanos!  
>¡Ahora solo sé que son geniales mis hermanos!<p>

¡Y Tu debes creer en algo!  
>¡Sí tu debes creer en tí,llegaron,y lo hicimos!<br>¡Y Que orgullosa estoy!  
>(Que orgulloso estoy!)<p>

Pero no creía,de verdad,  
>¡Más lo imposible se hizo realidad!<br>¡Pero de algo estoy,segura desde hooooyyy!

¡La Oportunidad te llega una vez!  
>(¡Así es!)<br>¡Si No la tomas,no habrá después!  
>(¡Lo tienes!)<br>¡Hoy todo el mundo ya espera tu debut!  
>(¡Por Fin,ya lo tienes!)<p>

¡No estés sentado,ponte en acción!  
>(¡Sí!)<br>¡El Teatro espera,ya subió el telón!  
>(¡De eso estoy hablando!)<br>¡Pues en esta obra la estrella eres tú!  
>¡Ya Lo vés! (U-u-uh...)<p>

¡Tuyo el Verano es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<br>¡Tuyo el Verano es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<br>¡Hoy el Verano es de todos,  
>tienes que llenarlo con diversión!<br>¡Tuyo el Verano es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<br>¡Tuyo el Verano es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)<p>

Ve,Ve,Ve,Ve,Ve,Ve,Ve,Ve,  
>¡Tuyo el Verano Es!<br>(Tuyo,el Verano,es!)  
>¡Tuyo el Verano Es!<br>(Tuyo,el verano,es!)

¡Cualquiera que sea tu plan,ya lo verás!  
>¡Lo emprenderás con rapidez!<br>¡Tuyo el Verano Es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es)<br>¡Tuyo el Verano Es!  
>(Tuyo,el verano,es)<p>

¡Tú recuerda que si lo quieres,tu siempre puedes!  
>¡No dudes ni una vez!<br>¡Tuyo el Verano Es!

(-Oigan,¿Y Perry?)  
>(-¿Desea su Grrrr! Con o sin queso?)<p>

-¡De Lujo! ¡Y Aún mejor! ¡Llegamos a la mejor canción de una temporada de 67 increibles episodios! ¡Con ustedes...-Phineas no logra completar la oración,porque un rayo verde desaparece todo el estudio,oímos de fondo ''-¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!-'' De una persona obvia.

-¿Ves Mamá? ¡Es todo un estudio de...¡NO!-Balbuceaba la adolescente que había traido a su madre.

-Muy Bien,Candace...-Decía Linda sarcá eso,llegan Perry y Heinz.

-Oh,Allí estás Perry.-Dice Phineas.

-Vaya,¿Aquí es el Cliptástico 2? Que oportuno.-Opina Doofenshmirtz

-¡Basta! ¡Terminaré la cuenta regresiva cueste lo que cueste! ¡Vengan amigos!-Exclama Phineas,para pararse al centro de todos y empezar a cantar: 

Que hayan disfrutado la Función,que haya sido un final bueno,

Se le une su hermano,Ferb Fletcher,quien canta el siguiente verso: 

_Pero Aquí se encuentra una lección,ojalá no suene a consejo,_

Todos se miran entre sí,Isabella se da ánimos y se les une: 

¡Pero algo hay que compartir!

Sin pensarlo dos veces,Buford continúa: 

_¡Aunque sea obvio hay que decir,_

Y Finalmente Baljeet,seguido por todo el elenco que apareció mágicamente (?) (No todos como en el videoclip original,sino los que han tenido más de una aparición hablada en la serie.) 

Que cada día es,un día especial!

¡No es necesaria una montaña rusa!  
>¡Tan solo debes,saber aprovechar!<br>¡Cada día! ¡Buscando en la vida,a ser distinta!  
>¡Tomando la oportunidad que te anime!<p>

¡Un Día nuevo siempre es!  
>¡Y Hay que Carpe Diem!<br>(U-uh u-uh,uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh- uh-uh...)

En eso,Django aparece cantando una estrofa extendida: 

Y Aquí viene otra vez,para que no lo vayas olvidando,

Seguido por Irving: 

El Verano eterno no es,¡Y hay que vivirlo disfrutando!

Luego aparecen Jeremy y Coltrane con sus guitarras: 

Eso ya lo debes saber,

Tras Candace y Stacy,y luego todo el elenco nuevamente: 

_Supongo puedes comprender,  
>que cada día es,¡Un Día Especial!<em>

_¡No es necesaria una Montaña Rusa!  
>¡Tan solo debes,sacar provecho!<br>¡Cada Instante! ¡El momento ideal es aquél presente!  
>¡Tomando la Oportunidad que te anime!<em>

_¡Un Día nuevo siempre es! ¡Vamos Carpe Diem!  
>(Uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh uh-uh...)<br>¡Cada día nuevo es! ¡Vamos Carpe Diem!  
>(Uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh uh-uh...)<br>¡Cada día nuevo es! ¡Vamos Carpe Diem!  
>(Uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh uh-uh...)<br>¡Cada día nuevo es! ¡Vamos Carpe Diem!  
>(Uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh uh-uh...)<br>¡Cada día nuevo es! ¡Vamos Carpe Diem!  
>(Uh-uh uh-uh,uh-uh uh-uh...)<em>

_¡Cada día nuevo es! ¡Carpe Diem!_

**Fin**

_Créditos:_

-Ah,casi lo olvido.-Dice Doof,y tras pulsar un botón un robot gigante intenta destruirlos a todos.

-¡Aaaah!-Salen todos corriendo del lugar.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx en el Estudio PFT en medio del espacio.)  
>Sí,yo estaba en el edificio cuando el rayo de Doof lo envió al espacio...¡Como sea! ¡Espero hayan disfrutado de este nada usual especial Cliptástico!<p>

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se cierra el telón.)


	11. 11:La Guerra de Ferb

(Vemos un gran escenario sobre un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPauseGirlXx.)  
>¡!<br>¡Soy xXPauseGirlXx! ¡La contraparte femenina de xXPlayGuyXx! Lo reemplazaré un tiempo porque el sigue perdido en el espacio :D! Antes de pasar a nuestro onceavo episodio de El Verano Continúa quiero decirles que estoy muy emocionada por estar aquí,verán,esta mañana estaba aburrida sin nada que hacer en mi computadora,entonces recibo una llamada en mi muy malitraquéguico teléfono celular,cual sería (La cámara muestra en una de sus ésquinas un triángulo con un signo de exclamación dentro de él indicando que la cámara se está quedando sin batería.) mi sorpresa al notar que era el mismísimo Jeff Marsh,pidiéndome a MÍ xXPauseGirlXx que condujera los episodios de este Fan Fic,¿Y como decir que no a un...(La cámara se queda sin batería.)

**Disclaimer:**Phineas Y Ferb no son de mi pertenencia,¡Claro que no! Son de Walt Disney Studios,Disney Channel,Disney XD,y como no mencionar a los genios Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh,dos grandes personas que juntos han creado grandes proyectos y...(La cámara se queda sin batería otra vez.) 

**Créditos Iniciales,¿O no sería mejor Opening? Es decir,es más corto y todo eso,y además de que es más usado,pero Créditos Iniciales suena más bonito además de que está en español y en los otros 10 episodios se ha dicho...(Adivinen que pasó.)**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

**_''La Guerra de Ferb''_**

Inicia otra bella mañana de Verano en el Área Limítrofe,en un barrio de Danville,todo es Tranquilidad y Paz (¿No era paz y tranquilidad?) (?) Los pájaros cantan,los gnomos de jardín que alguna vez fueron robados por una mente maestra del mal protegen los jardines de los vecinos,toda esta tranquilidad se ve interrumpida por el intenso choque de dos Sables de Luz,me refiero a nada más ni nada menos que la lucha a muerte entre Wuke Skyflyer y Dark Cheicken.

_-La fuerza está contigo Skyflyer,pero no eres un Yayo.-Le dice Dark a su enemigo._

_-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sea como sea te venceré,Dark Cheicken!-_

_-Ja ja ja,que tonto eres.¿Acaso ObiTwo KeNovia no te habló sobre tu padre?-_

_-¡Me dijo lo suficiente! ¡Me dijo que TÚ lo mataste!-_

_-No,yo soy...¡Tu Madre!-_

_-¡Iú!-Se asquea Wuke.-Pero,¿Y Mi padre?-_

_-Eres adoptado e.e-_

_-¡!-_

-¡Vaya! ¡De Lujo!-Comenta Phineas.-Oye Ferb,¿Te imaginas que fuésemos como Wuke SkyFlyer y Dark Cheicken? Me refiero a uno contra el otro y todo eso.-Cuando se dan cuenta,ambos ya estaban construyendo naves espaciales por separado,dispuestos a luchar uno contra otro.

-Ese Fletcher,ya verá quien es el mejor aquí.-Murmura Phineas mientras ensambla un objeto desconocido,Ferb,por su parte,no dice inserta algo de plutonio en un tubo metálico con una mirada amenazadora.

-Me pregunto adonde estará Perry,pero no se lo preguntaré,ni siquiera lo sabe cuando lo hago.-Vuelve a Murmurar el pelirrojo.

El Agente P gira un Globo Terráqueo con tanta velocidad que este se abre a la mitad,y al ser hueco el Agente P ingresa en él,la cámara se aleja y vemos que se encuentra en un salón de bolos,por lo que un chico toma el Globo Terráqueo y lo lanza hacía unos pinos sin anotar contra Globo Terráqueo aterriza en la guarida del Agente P y éste último sale del Globo Terráqueo.

-¿Te gusto la entrada del Salón de Bolos? ¿Educativa y Divertida,no? Fué mi idea.-Opina un hombre aparentemente viejo desde la pantalla gigante que se encontraba en la división de la OSBA del Agente P.

-Pero fué mi idea señor...-Replica el Interno del Mayor Monograma:Carl Karl.

-Carl,¿Qué te dije de robarte el crédito de mis ideas frente a los Agentes?-Lo reprende Francis.

-Que no lo haga.-Cita Carl.

-Como sea,Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados ha estado recopilando demasiada información sobre el Sistema Polar últimamente.-Explica Francis.

-De hecho es el Sistema Solar,señor.-Lo corrige Carl.

-No me corrijas,Carl.-Lo vuelve a Reprender su jefe.

-Lo Siento Señor...-Se lamenta el becario.

-Como sea,tu misión de hoy es infiltrarte en la guarida del mal de Doofenshmirtz y vigilar que está tramando,suerte Agente P,Monograma Fuera.-

El Agente P saluda con un saludo (?) militar,para luego montar su motoneta rumbo a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-¡Pero Mamá! ¡Te digo que están recreando Estar Güars! ¡Tienen naves Espaciales,Sables de Luz,y un hombrecillo verde acaba de usar el baño!-Replica Candace Flynn,para luego señalar al hombrecillo verde que alguna vez ayudó a ancestros de Phineas y Ferb a rescatar a la Princesa Isabella en la antigua China.

-¡Hola!-Saluda el hombrecillo.

-¡Candace,es sólo un vagabundo!-Dice inocentemente Linda.-¡Señor,salga de mi casa!-

-Está bien.-Contesta el camarógrafo,y se dispone a irse.

-¡Tú no,el vagabundo!-Replica Linda.

-Ah.-Dice estúpidamente el Camarógrafo.

-¡Adios!-Se despide el hombrecillo,para luego irse por el patio trasero,pero al llegar a éste último se sube a su nave y parte rumbo a quien sabe donde,todo ésto sin que Phineas ni Ferb lo notaran.

-¡Ja! ¡Terminé antes que tú,rectángulito!-Presume el Pelirrojo,para luego ver a Ferb afeitándose la barba junto a su hace ya bastante rato terminada nave con una presumida expresión en su rostro.

-¡Bien,es todo! ¡Vamos al espacio!-Dice Phineas,y los dos parten en sus naves rumbo al espacio,justo cuando Candace llega al patio trasero junto a su madre.

-¿Ves? ¡Grrrrr!-Gruñe la adolescenta (?) al ver que todo ha desaparecido nuevamente como es día a día durante todo el verano,estación del año que terminaría en 15 días.

-...De Lujo.-Dice Linda,para volver a la casa. 

_¡Doofenshmirtz comiendo un sandwich!_

Nuestro villano favorito Heinz Doofenshmirtz se encuentra realizando la misma acción que indica su tema musical malvado,disfrutar de un emparedado,ritual (?) que se ve interrumpido por el golpe de las fuerzas del bien a su puerta.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Espero que tengas hambre!-Tras decir esto,un sandwich igual al que Heinz se encontraba degustando momentos atrás captura al Agente P dentro de él.

-¿Te digo algo Perry el Ornitorrinco? Vamos a dar un paseo.-Dice Doof,y luego pulsa un botón de un panel que se encuentra atrás suyo y todo el edificio es lanzado al espacio.

-¿Qué rayos hago en el espacio?-Pregunta un vecino de un piso inferior al mirar por la ventana.

Con Phineas Y Ferb,cientos de naves rojas avanzaban hacía adelante,dejando un gran espacio en medio del ejército,por ese espacio aparece la nave madre de todas ellas,la cual quintuplicaba a las demás en tamaño,esa nave era comandada por Phineas.

Del lado de Ferb,...bueno,...lo mismo pero al revés.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPauseGirlXx.)  
>¡...(Un Productor le grita que se calle.) Lo siento,bueno,espero que hayan disfrutado de...(Mientras habla,vemos a un muy flácido xXPlayGuyXx venir por detrás.) la primera parte de nuestra onceava entrega de El Verano Continúa,y... -¡Oye! ¡Este es MÍ programa! -¡xXPlayGuyXx volviste! ¡Pero este escenario ya no es nada tuyo,sino MÍO! ¡Mwa Ha Ha! (xXPlayGuyXx y xXPauseGirlXx empiezan a luchar.)<p>

**Comerciales**

_¡No se me ocurre nada! Hem...Simio con Sandia. (?)_

**Fin de Comerciales**

-¡Rindete Phineas,cuando termine la construcción de mi estrella de la muerte el universo será mio!-Amenaza el peliverde.

-Ferb,¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-Pregunta el nacho.

-Hem...nada.-Se excusa Ferb incoherentemente.

-¡Pués serás destruido,hermano!-Exclama Phineas,y todas las naves empiezan a dispararse entre sí,varias consiguen ser destruidas,pero ninguna en la que estaban Phineas o Ferb.

-Te Preguntarás,¿Qué hacemos en el espacio? Pues verás,¡Aquí estoy construyendo mi GRAN ESTRELLA DE LA MUERTE! Inadora :D-Explica Heinz ante Perry el Ornitosandwich. (?) Vemos una gran estrella de la muerte en todo el lugar.

-Con este nene,¡Tendré mi reinado del terror en todo el espacio! Lo saqué de una película llamada Estar Güars.-

Solo quedan dos naves en pie,la de Phineas y la de Ferb,ambos se disparan entre sí mientras el otro esquiva los disparos,ambas naves avanzan hacia los lados y se dirigen sin saberlo,a la Estrella de la Muerte Inadora,y luego chocan.

-¡Bien,batalla adentro,perderás de todos modos!-Dice Phineas,y ambos sacan sus Sables de Luz y empiezan a luchar tal cual Wuke SkyFlyer y Dark Cheicken.

-¡Admítelo Fletcher,soy mejor que tú!-Exclama Phineas.

-¡Oigan!-Los detiene una voz.

-¿Eh?-Los dos hermanastros se voltean para reconocer al sujeto que llamó su atención,no era nadie más ni nadie menos que el hombrecillo verde.

-¿Quién es usted?-Pregunta Phineas.

-Quien los va a concientizar,deben de detener esta pelea absurda,¡Ninguno de ustedes es mejor,por separado son BASURA! ¡SIEMPRE LO HAN SIDO! ¡Y SIEMPRE LO SERÁN! ¡MWA HA HA HA! :D-Tras decir esto el hombrecillo hermanastros se miran extrañados entre sí.-

-Oye Ferb,tiene razón,somos basura,digo,por separados nadie es mejor,olvidémonos de esta competencia ridícula y volvamos a construir cosas juntos.-Le dice el Pelirrojo a su hermanastro,el cuál levanta el pulgar en señal de afirmación,acto seguido,los dos tiran sus Sables de Luz al suelo,pero el plutonio presenta una reacción adversa al material de la Estrella de la Muerte Inadora.

-¡Va a explotar!-Grita Phineas,acto seguido los hermanastros se dirigen a unas cápsulas de escape y se dirigen a casa.

-¿Qué rayos? ¡Mi Inador explotará!-Dice Heinz,liberando al Agente P.-¡Rápido Perry el Ornitorrinco,a las cápsulas de escape!-Pero al llegar,estas no estan.

-Esto es vergonzoso e inconveniente al mismo tiempo.-Dice Doof,enseguida el Agente P se pone un traje espacial,para luego ir a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados y desconectar el panel,haciendo bajar al edificio y dejando a Doof en La Estrella de la Muerte,la cual explota.

-¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!-Oímos de fondo.

**Fin.**

**Créditos:**

Phineas y Ferb llegan a la casa.

-¡Muy Bien,me van a decir que planeaban con esas naves o Les va a ir Mal!-Amenaza Candace.

-Ferb y yo decidimos no volver a hablar de eso.-Afirma Phineas,ante una enojada Candace,acto seguido Perry hace acto de presencia en el hogar con su típico gruñido de Ornitorrinco.

-¡Hola Perry! ¿Por qué hueles a sandwich?-Pregunta Phineas.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx aún más flácido.)

¡Ya regresé! ¡xXPauseGirlXx reveló sus malignos planes y fué arrestada por conspiración internacional! :D Como sea,quiero anunciarles que debido al retraso nos tenemos que poner al día,por lo tanto el 9 de Febrero se estrenarán 2 episodios,¿Y por qué Jueves y no Martes? Pues simple,estaré de vacaciones del 1 al 8 de Febrero.Y si me disculpan no he comido en una semana.¡Carl,tráeme 300 sandwiches de banana!

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se cierra el telón.)


	12. 12:¿Agente o Mascota?

(Vemos un gran escenario sobre un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx corriendo de un lado para otro.)

¡Bien! ¡Por razones muy extrañas que no les puedo explicar esto tiene que ser muy breve,así que empezaremos con el episodio en este momento! ¡Ya saben de quien son Phineas y Ferb así que lean AHORA!

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''¿Agente o Mascota?''**_

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

-¿Papá? ¿Qué es todo esto?-Pregunta Vanessa Doofenshmirtz al ver el Penthouse lleno de cajas.-No encuentro la comida...-

-¡Vanessa,llegas a tiempo para ayudarme a empacar!-La recibe misteriosamente feliz Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

-Papá,¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-Interroga la Gótica.

-¡Oye,Play Inútil!-Me reprende Doofenshmirtz.-¡Nadie le dice Gótica a mi hija!-Pues tu acabas de hacerlo,Heinz.

-¡Rayos!-

-¡Papá,responde!-Replica la Adolescente.

-¡Como no puedo apoderarme de esta Área Limítrofe,me mudaré a otra y de este modo podré conquistarlos a todos! Ingenioso,¿No?-Comenta Doof.

-¿Enserio tengo que responder a eso?-Pregunta Sarcásticamente Vanessa.

-¡Espera,falta la mejor parte! ¡Te toca conmigo las dos últimas semanas del verano,por lo que nos iremos juntos!-Anuncia Heinz.

-¿Qué? ¡!-Grita al aire la Adolescente.

-¡Lo sé,que felicidad!-Dice ridiculamente el Farmacéutico.

-¡Muy bien,tenemos dos semanas para averiguarlo,ponle la correa Ferb!-Ordena Phineas,Ferb le pone una correa de hierro a su mascota ornitorrinco Perry,quien la destruye con un simple gruñido de ornitorrinco.

-¡Ah,es inútil! ¡Jamás averiguaremos a donde se va Perry!-Se lamenta Phineas.-A veces miras el calendario y pareciera que en todo el verano no hemos hecho nada,ni siquiera saber a donde...¿Y Perry?-

El Agente P se dirige a sus cuarteles,pero por alguna razón no responde ninguna de sus pronto su deslizador lo lleva directamente a la Base Central de la Organización Sin un Buen Acrónimo,allí se encuentra cara a cara con su jefe:El Mayor Francis Monograma.

-Agente P,tengo malas noticias,esto es altamente confidencial así que no podemos arriesgarnos a decírtelo cerca de tu familia Némesis el Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz ha tomado la decisión de dejar el Área Limítrofe y tú tendrás que ser re-asignado para continuar luchando contra él,de nuevo,pero re-crear inventos no servirá de nada esta vez,sí tienes la intención de continuar viviendo con tus dueños se te borrará la memoria y te convertirás en un animal no-pensante,lo mismo se le hará a tus dueños para que olviden que alguna vez desapareciste,lo siento Agente P,pero tendrás que decidir entre ser un animal común y un Agente Secreto.-Termina de explicar el Mayor,pasan 5 segundos y aparece Carl Karl gritando ''¡Chan Chan Chan Chan!...Lo hice tarde,¿Verdad?''

-Esfuérzate más,Carl.-

-Sí,señor...-

-Tendrás hasta el final del día para escoger Agente P,respetaremos cualquier decisión que tomes,puedes retirarte.-Indica el Canoso Hombre,un devastado Agente P sube a su deslizador con forma de Ornitorrinco rumbo a su quizá no por mucho hogar.

-¿Qué estás,digo están haciendo?-Pregunta Isabella.

-¡Hola Isabella,Feliz Casi-Cumpleaños!-La felicita el pelirrojo.

-Pues Casi-Gracias.-Dice la morocha,luego los 3 rien.

-Estamos buscando a Perry,se quitó la correa que le pusimos,¿No es extraño aún no saber a donde va?-Pregunta el nacho.

-Pues me vienen imagenes borrosas a la mente cuando me pregunto eso,¡Pero con gusto los puedo ayudar!

-¡Asombroso!-Agradece Phineas.-Me pregunto si Candace también nos querrá ayudar.-Comenta Phineas.

-¡Qué están tramando ahora!-Dice Candace amenazadoramente desde adentro de la casa para luego salir al patio trasero.

-¡Buscaremos a Perry para saber donde va! ¿Quieres ayudar?-

-¿Ayudarlos a hacer algo acusable? Un momento,si participo sería más fácil mostrarle a Mamá lo que hacen...¡Bien,Acepto!-Dice la Pelirroja.

-¡Bien,dividámonos en toda el Área Limítrofe! ¡No debería estar fuera de esta!-Dice Phineas,y todos salen corriendo hacía lados diferentes,mientras el Agente P llega muy triste a la casa.

_¡A un Ornitorrinco,hay que buscar!_

_Me Pregunto,¿Donde estará,ese animal?_

_¿En las alcantarillas?_

_¿En el cielo o en el maaaaaaaaaaar?_

_Solo se que lo hay que encontrar,_

_El Verano pronto va a terminar,_

_¡Pero nadie sabe que es otra la realidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_¿Perry,donde estás?_

_¿En la Cocina,en el Baño o en el Más Allá?_

_¿Perry,donde estás?_

_¿En la Tele o en la jungla quizaaaaaaaaaaaas?_

_Solo se que lo hay que encontrar,_

_El Verano pronto va a terminar,_

_¡Pero nadie sabe que es otra la realidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!_

_¿Perry,donde estás?_

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¡Muy Bien,Comerciales! ¡CORRAN!

(Comerciales)

_¿Es usted feo? ¿Tiene demasiada buena Suerte? ¡Le tenemos la solución! ¡Mírese a un espejo y será feo Y con mala suerte! ¿No es Genial? (Advertencia:Aplicar cada 7 años.)_

(Fin de Comerciales.)

-Muy Bien,esta es la última caja.-Dice Doofenshmirtz ingresando una caja en la camioneta de mudanzas y advirtiendo al conductor.-¡No me vayas a romper nada!,¿Eh?-

-¡Papá! Pero,pero,¿A donde iremos?-Pregunta la desconforme Vanessa Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Iremos a un lugar diferente al Área Limítrofe en todos los sentidos! ¡Iremos a...El Área Tri-Estatal!-Anuncia Doof.

-Guau,que diferencia.-Dice la adolescente,sarcástica.

Por su parte,Phineas,Ferb,Isabella y Candace continúan buscando al mamífero.

-¿Ha visto a este ornitorrinco?-Pregunta Phineas a un hombre que pasaba por la calle,entregándole un folleto.

-No,no lo he visto.-Responde el hombre.

-¿Ah no?-Grita Phineas Sorpresivamente.-¡Pués tal vez deberías empezar a ponerle más atención a las cosas que te rodean y de ese modo convertirte en un ser útil para la sociedad de una vez! ¡Algún día vas a perder a tu gatito! ¿Y qué pensarás de mi entonces,inútil?-Dicho esto el Hombre sale corriendo y gritando como loco.

-Tienes...serios problemas.-Le indica Ferb a su hermano.

-Vaya,si no encontramos a Perry pronto no sé que le pasará a mi cerebro.-Dice el Pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué no cantan una canción de nuevo?-Pregunta Candace.

-¡Oh no! ¡Me niego a hacer dos cosas el mismo verano tres veces!-Indica el Nacho,decidido.

-Vaya,tres veces,que resistente.-Dice la Pelirroja sarcásticamente.

-¡Gracias,y sé que era sarcasmo! ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora,hermana?-Pregunta Phineas présumidamente.

-Repito,tienes serios problemas.-Re-indica el Peliverde.

-Ah,creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa a esperar que vuelva sin saber jamás a donde va.-Dice el pelirrojo decepcionado.

-¿Qué? ¿Se van a rendir?-Pregunta Isabella,sorprendida.

-Chiste repetido sale podrido,Isabella.-Dice Phineas cabizbajo camino a casa con Ferb.

-Bueno,aquí voy yo.¡Están en problemas,no hay forma de que mamá no vea toda esta publicidad!-Dice Candace marcando el número de su mamá en el celular.

-¿Hola?-Responde Linda.

-¡Mamá,Phineas y Ferb están buscando a Perry de forma exagerada,con dirigibles,comerciales y fotos en los envases de bebida en el cine!-Acusa Candace.

-Que Lindo.-Dice la Madre,para luego colgar.

-¡Aaaaaaaaagh!-Gruñe la adolescente,para correr a su casa.

-Y...así quedó una.-Dice Isabella quedando como la única en el lugar.-Iré a admirar a Phineas a mi escondite.-

Perry,se encontraba muy triste camino a su agencia en su Deslizador con forma de Ornitorrinco,solo podía elegir una opción,y ya la eligió.

-¡Hola Agente P!-Saluda el Mayor Monograma.-Y Bueno,¿Qué dices?-Acto seguido,aparece Carl Karl diciendo ''-Redoble de Tambores-'' Y moviendo las manos simulando tocar un tambor.

Perry,triste,pero decidido,decide ponerse su sombrero de fieltro.

-Gracias por tu decisión,ven en una hora con tus pertenencias y serás llevado al Refugio para Animales OSBA del Área Tri-Estatal.-Indica el Agente P asinte y se dirige a su ex-hogar en su deslizador,sin antes soltar una pequeña lagrima que es lo que se ve antes de que salir.

-Perry no ha vuelto,y ya es la hora de cenar...-Le Dice Phineas a su hermanastro en la sala,preocupado.-¿Estará bien?-Luego,ambos ven al Ornitorrinco que se encontraba empacando a escondidas,claro,aunque se hiba seguía sin poder revelar su identidad secreta,por lo que se pone en modo mascota.

-¡Oh,Allí estás Perry!-Dice Phineas muy feliz,para luego abrazar a su Ornitorrinco.-¡Sabía que volverías! No importa que siempre desaparezcas porque sabemos que eres parte de nuestra familia y siempre tomarás la decisión de volver junto a nosotros,eso es amistad.-Haciendo sentir al Agente P culpable,ya que prefirió su trabajo antes que a su familia,

-¿5000 Dólares un PentHouse?-Exclama Doofenshmirtz,para luego subir por el ascensor de su edificio,ir a su departamento,ir al baño,servirse un vaso de agua,bajar,beber de él y escupirlo todo en la cara de Vanessa.

-¡Oh,no! ¡No! ¡No,no,no y más NO! ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Doofenshmirtz se quedará en el Área Limítrofe PARA SIEMPRE!-Exclama Doof.

-¡Sí!-Grita Vanessa al aire,completamente feliz.

-Y tú,camionero raro,sube mis cosas o te desintegro.-Ordena Heinz.

**Fin.**

(Créditos.)

-¡Por cierto! Ya que Perry volvió,no necesitaremos más esto.-Dice Phineas,acto seguido Ferb pulsa un botón que dice ''Auto-Destrucción de Publicidad'' y toda la Publicidad de Ornitorrinco perdido desaparece,justo cuando Candace sale con su madre para mostrarle todo.

-¡Ah,no puede ser!-Grita Candace,para luego entrar.

-Ý...¿Qué hicieron hoy?-Pregunta Linda a sus hijos.

-Quisimos averiguar a donde se va Perry todos los días.-Responde Phineas.

-¿Y lo descubrieron?-

-No,pero eso no importa,ya que descubrimos que hay que confiar en tu familia.-

-De Lujo,¡Ahora a cenar!

-¡Sí!-Exclama Phineas y tanto él como su hermanastro entran a la casa,mientras el Agente P con sus cosas se prepara para ser re-ubicado.

-¡Agente P! ¿No te enteraste? ¡Doofenshmirtz se queda!-Exclama el Mayor Monograma ante un feliz Agente P.-¡Puedes volver con tu familia inmediatamente,Felicitaciones!-Dicho esto,el Mayor Monograma entrega un saludo militar que es devuelto por el Agente P con una sonrisa de Oreja a Oreja.5 segundos después aparece Carl Karl exclamando:-¡Síííííííííííííííííííííííí! Lo hice tarde otra vez,¿Verdad?-

-Madura,Carl.-Lo reprende el Mayor Monograma.

-Lo Siento Señor.-Se disculpa el Interno.

(La Pantalla Se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¡De Acuerdo! Ahora les aviso que no le estuve poniendo mucha atención al fic en Fan Fiction ya que me centraba más en publicarlo en Phineas and Ferb Forum,pero ahora responderé sus reviews.

**phinbella2012**

_me he quedado "bastante'' exttrañada_

Entonces sé que he hecho un buen trabajo. (?)

_¡Promesa de Nacho! Jajajaj me mato esa parte :), y lo de Meap xDDD, hacer un super-hiper buen trabajo :D_

¡Gracias por tus comentarios!

**ProduccionesNico**

_PLAYGUY REGRESO!_

_La verdad,no queria ala contraparte de Playguy,en serio._

_Que chido,2 episodios en un dia!_

_Con ganas!_

Dudo que le haya caído bien a alguien.

**juli4427**

_Hola! Estuve leyendo tu fic y tengo que admitir que me ha hecho reír bastante, geniales las canciones, y cuantas escenas WTF! (PlayGuy, la gente está muy loca... XD)_

_De todos los capítulos creo que el que más me gustó fue el del Cliptástico. Y por cierto, la del capítulo 9 fue una gran forma de mandar al diablo a los que no les gusta este fic XD_

_Después te comentaré un par de cosas en un mensaje privado :)_

_Saludos ;)_

Ya leí el mensaje Privado,¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic!

Y a todos los que leen el fic:¡Dejen un Review o los Mato! ¬¬ Nah,es mentira,si no lo leen no me pagan.

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se Cierra el telón.)


	13. 13:¡Felicidades,Isabella!

(Vemos un gran escenario sobre un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¡Hola,Computadoras del mundo! Vengo a traerles el episodio que marca la mitad de este fic. ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¿Qué piensas de mi ahora,Elba Ester Gordillo? (?)

**Disclaimer:**Phineas y Ferb,al igual que ninguno de sus personajes o escenarios (A Excepción de la Casa de los Flynn-Fletcher) me pertenecen,sino a sus respectivos creadores Dan Povenmire y Swampy Marsh.

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''¡Felicidades,Isabella!''**_

-¡Muy bien,hay bandas de música en vivo,globos,invitados,comida,está casi listo!-Tacha un Pelirrojo de Cabeza triángular y tres pecas en el cuero cabelludo de una lista con el título:_''Organización de Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Isabella''_

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunta la cumpleañera tras abrir la puerta.

-¡Una Fiesta solo para tí!-Anuncia Phineas,arruinando la sorpresa.-¡Además,Construiremos el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de la historia!-

-Oh,¿Enserio?-Dice una Semi-Decepcionada Isabella ante la metida de pata del Pelirrojo,Ferb se golpea la frente con la palma.

-¡Sí,y para no arruinar aún más la sorpresa,tu y yo iremos a la Feria de Danville hasta que la fiesta esté lista!-Anuncia el Nacho.

-¿Enserio?-Repite la Morocha,más alegre e ilusionada esta vez.

-No.-Dice Phineas sarcásticamente.-¡Por Supuesto! Oye,¿Y Perry?-

El Agente P se mete en un sombrero de Cumpleaños y aterriza en su División de los Cuarteles Subterráneos de la OSBA.

-Hola Agente P,tenemos información de que Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados ha estado estudiando el hablar humano de manera sospechosa.-Dice el Mayor Monograma,acto seguido aparece Doofenshmirtz al lado escribiendo en un cuaderno.

-''Hablan de manera ridícula ante los animales.''-Lee en voz alta Heinz,para luego mirar a la pantalla.-Oh,¡Hola Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Nos vemos en media hora! Usa la puerta,¿Oiste? -El Ornitorrinco se encoje de hombros y se dirige a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-¡Oh,casi lo olvido,tengo que ir yo también! Hem...Mayor Monoceja,¿Tienes dinero para el autobús?-Solicita Doof.

-No para los que me llamen así.-Replica el hombre canoso.

Por su parte,El pelirrojo y la morocha se suben a la Rueda Musical Giratoria,la cuál toca un tema conocido:''APD:Ardillas por Doquier'' Isabella solo intenta disfrutar junto al nacho,pero este último solo hablaba de los preparativos de la Fiesta,y continúaba arruinando la sorpresa diciendo lo que pasaría en cada momento de la fiesta.

-Y luego de la Fuente de Chocolate gigante saldrá Love Hendel tocando por 47 minutos.-Explica Phineas.

-Sí,sensacional...-Dice una Aún más decepcionada Isabella,luego gira su cabeza y una idea le llega a la mente.

-Oye Phineas,¿Antes de la fiesta podríamos subir a un juego más?-Pregunta la Morocha.

-¡Pero sí ya subimos a todos excepto el Túnel del Amor! Oh,claro.-Dice inocentemente tenía intención de pasar un momento romántico con él en su cumpleaños,pero el Pelirrojo continúa arruinándolo.

-Y luego tu dirás este discurso pre-escrito por mí.-Dice Phineas,y luego le pasa una hoja de papel a Isabella.

-Gracias,gracias a todos,debo decir...¡Esto es lo que tú dijiste en tu cumpleaños!-Replica la Exploradora.

-Lo sé,se me secaron las ideas.-Se excusa el Pelirrojo.

-Te odio.-Murmura Isabella sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.-

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

-Pon el piano allí Vanessa.-Dice Heinz a su hija,que se encontraba sobre una ''Grúa-Inadora'' con un excesivo equipo de Seguridad.

-¿Sabes? Que esté atrapada dos semanas contigo no me convierte en tu asistente,y Perry ni siquiera entrará por la puerta.-Replica Vanessa.

-¡Bah,no lo arruines!-Dice Doof,el Agente P usa la puerta,pero Vanessa no había instalado la grúa.

-¡Rayos,mira lo que hiciste Vanessa!-La reprende Doofenshmirtz.

-Como sea.-Dice la Gótica,y se pone a escuchar música.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Saluda a la Grúa-Inadora!-Dice Heinz,y el Inador captura al Agente P.

-Verás Perry el Ornitorrinco,¿Has oído hablar del dicho ''Si no tienes nada bueno que decir no digas nada''? ¡Pues esta vez será al revés! ¡Admira! ¡El Contrarionador!-Dice Heinz ante un gran rayo.-Sí,necesito mejores nombres.

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a _Marty_ y a **Mark**,dos caras.)

_-¡Hola,Marty!_ **-Hola,oye,creo que he descubierto que somos solo caras,¿Verdad?** _-Oye,creo que tienes razón..._**-Mi vida perdió el sentido desde que descubrí eso... **_-La mía también Marty,la mía también..._

(Comerciales.)

¡La Esponja milagrosa! ¡Perfecta para el sandwich que te estás comiendo ahora! (Es invisible.)

Phineas llega a la casa con una desanimada Isabella,al entrar la puerta la fiesta estaba completamente lista.

-¡Sorpresa!-Exclaman todos los invitados,entre ellos Ferb,Buford,Baljeet,Irving,Candace,Stacy,Jenny y las Exploradoras.

-No tanto.-Murmura Isabella.

-¡Mira Isabella,aquí está tu fuente de chocolate!-Anuncia Phineas,de la cuál como se anunció anteriormente,aparecería Love Hendel tocando.

_¡Tu Cumpleaños,_

_es una vez al año!_

_¡Pero no todos los cumpleaños,_

_suelen ser en el verano!_

_¡Suelen ser en Invierno,Otoño o Primavera!_

_¡O Quizá sean de otra Religión con sus propias estaciones!_

_¡Eso no rimó!_

_¿Y que me pasó?_

_¡Estoy muy chifladito,_

_eso no es nada bonito!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Grandes Reacciones!_

_¡De parte de todos,vas a recibir!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Cruzero de Protones!_

_¡Solo lo dije,Para que Rimara oh Sí!_

_¡En Fin,_

_creo que lo que queremos decir,_

_es que esta Canción,_

_ES DE TODAS LA PEOR!_

_¡Phineas la escribió!_

_¡No creas que fuí yo!_

_¡De tema me salí!_

_¿Qué será de mí?_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Grandes Reacciones!_

_¡De parte de todos,vas a recibir!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Cruzero de Protones!_

_¡Solo lo dije,Para que Rimara oh Sí!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Grandes Reacciones!_

_¡De parte de todos,vas a recibir!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Cruzero de Protones!_

_¡Solo lo dije,Para que Rimara oh Sí!_

-Hem...¿Qué?-Pregunta la Cumpleañera Extrañada.

-Verás Perry el este rayo,haré que quien sea golpeado por él diga exactamente lo contrario a lo que está tratando de decir,y lo hará concientemente! Y pensarás ''¿Qué tiene de maligno eso?'' Pues podría arruinar varias situaciones,¡Como cuando tienen que dar el Sí en una boda! O yo que sé.-Indica Doofenshmirtz.

-¡Y Es hora de Probarlo!-Indica Doofenshmirtz,para luego disparar su rayo.

-Ahora dí el discurso que pre-escribí Isabella.-Ordena Phineas.

-Phineas,tú no entiendes,yo.-Intenta detenerlo la Exploradora.

-¿Qué no entiendo? ¿Es tú fiesta o no?-Pregunta Phineas.

-Sí,pero lo que yo intento que decir es...-

-¡Ahora dí tu discurso para ir al pastel!-

-¡DEJA DE ARRUINARLO TODO! ¡YA BASTA!-Explota la Pelinegra.

-Isabella,yo...-

-¡Has arruinado todo este día desde que abrí esa puerta! ¡Me tienes harta!

-¡Para tu información,yo solo quize...-Antes de continuar,Phineas recibe el rayo del Contrarionador,-...Darte el peor cumpleaños posible desde el principio,sabes que yo te odio y eres una persona horrible y mediocre para mí y siempre lo serás,así que feliz cumpleaños,Isabella García Shaphiro!-Termina de Afirmar Phineas Flynn,que queda totalmente confundido,y todos los invitados boquiabierta.

-Yo...yo...-Dice Isabella García Shaphiro,para luego besar sorpresivamente a Phineas Flynn y salir corriendo del lugar,acto seguido Buford se le acerca lentamente a Phineas.

-Quizá sea yo,pero tal vez,solo tal vez,no todo haya salido muy bien...-Susurra ridículamente.

-Que perdida de tiempo,¿Vamos al Centro Comercial?-Le Ofrece Candace a sus amigas.

-¡Claro!-Exclaman ambas,acto seguido todos van junto a las chicas al Centro Comercial.

-¡Ja,ja ja! ¡Soy un Genio! ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme,Perry el Ornitorrinco!-Celebra Doof,mientras que el Agente P golpea con su cola a la Grúa-Inadora y ésta lo suelta,todo esto mirando a Doofenshmirtz sarcásticamente.

-Síp,ya se escapó.-Opina Vanessa.

-Gracias Vanessa no me había dado Cuent¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Dice Heinz,gritando esto último ya que fué golpeado por el Agente P,quien pulsa el Botón de Auto-Destrucción de la Máquina.

-¿Por qué rayos sigo poniéndole esa cosa? ¡Te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!-Exclama Doof al Agente P,quien escapa en su Ornito-moto. (!)

-¡Estúpido Nacho,arruinándolo todo como siempre!-Refunfuña Isabella,mientras arranca todas las fotos de Phineas de su habitación,las rompe en 2 y las tira a la basura.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunta el pelirrojo trepado en su ventana ubicada en el segundo piso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunta la Exploradora.

-Vine a disculparme por lo que dije,es extraño,fué como si mágicamente de mi boca salió todo lo contrario de lo que estaba tratando de decir...-Se extraña Phineas.

-Phineas,ya sé que te importo tanto como a Google le importa lo que piensan sus usuarios...-

-¡Eso no es cierto! Porque a Google no le importan...ah claro,Estás siendo sarcástica.-Dice el nacho estúpidamente.

-Gracias.-Dice Sarcásticamente Isabella.-Si no te vas cerraré la ventana.

-¡Tienes que creerme! ¡No quiero terminar como Candace!-Dice Phineas.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada.¡Oye,se cambiaron los roles!-Comenta el Pelirrojo.-Me salí de tema,¿Verdad?-

-Sí,sí así es.-Dice Isabella.-¡Como sea,adios!-La morocha se dispone a cerrar la ventana para apretar los dedos de Phineas y hacerlo caer.

-¡Espera!-Dice Phineas,Isabella quitó el seguro y la ventana se encontraba cayendo,pero Phineas toma las manos de Isabella y tira de ellas para que caiga con él,pero luego Phineas se pone debajo para asegurarse de que la cumpleañera cayera sobre él.

-¿Por qué rayos hiciste eso?-Exclama Isabella,espantada.

-Para demostrarte que nunca permitiría que te pase nada.-Dice Phineas,adolorido.-Si muero,dile a Irving,que es raro.-

-Phineas...-Dice Isabella.

-¿Sí?-Pregunta el Pelirrojo.

-Creo que fuí muy dura,es decir que solo querías darme el mejor cumpleaños del mundo,aunque dijiste lo contrario,ahora estoy segura de que si te importo y...-La exploradora no logra terminar,porque Phineas le da un beso en los labios.

-Hem...Gracias por callarme,Je je...-Dice Isabella Sonrojada.

-De nada,creo que los dos aprendimos algo hoy,lo cual no está bien porque es pleno verano.-Afirma Phineas.

-¿Sí sabes que acaba en 13 días verdad?-

-Sí,oye Isabella,¿Cómo rayos terminamos hablando de esto?-Pregunta Phineas extrañado.

-No tengo idea.-Responde Isabella,para terminar el episodio con el agradable solo de guitarra de la Primera temporada,cuya proveniencia es desconocida. (?)

**Fin.**

(Créditos.)

_¡En Fin,_

_creo que lo que queremos decir,_

_es que esta Canción,_

_ES DE TODAS LA PEOR!_

_¡Phineas la escribió!_

_¡No creas que fuí yo!_

_¡De tema me salí!_

_¿Qué será de mí?_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Grandes Reacciones!_

_¡De parte de todos,vas a recibir!_

_¡Felicitaciones!_

_¡Cruzero de Protones!_

_¡Solo lo dije,Para que Rimara oh Sí!_

(La Pantalla Se Apaga,Vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

Ay que Cursi,como sea,¡Espero que les guste! ¡xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra! (Dos signos de exclamación seguidos u.u (?))

(Se cierra el Telón.)


	14. 14:El Día de las Bromas

(Vemos un Gran escenario sobre un telón rojo,éste se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¡HOLA A TODOS! Lo siento,mayúscula presionado,como sea,¡Empezamos la Segunda mitad de El Verano Continúa! ¡Fan Fiction de una serie _que le pertenece a Disney_!

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''El Día de las Bromas''**_

7:00 AM,inicia otra Bella mañana en la ciudad de acercamos a la residencia Flynn-Fletcher,donde enfocamos en la habitación en la que duermen plácidamente un Pelirrojo con cabeza triángular y 3 pecas en el cuero cabelludo,un Peliverde de cabeza cuadrada junto a un libro y un ornitorrinco,pero la alarma los despierta a todos.

-¡Buen día Ferb,buen Día Perry!-Saluda Phineas Flynn a sus respectivos compañeros de habitación tras bostezar,acto seguido se Dispone a arrancar una página de su Calendario,pero al hacerlo se da cuenta de algo terrible.

-¡Oh,no! ¡Alerta roja Ferb,Alerta roja! ¡ES HOY!-Le grita el Pelirrojo a su hermano,quien,espantado,enciende una alarma de policía la cual alerta a Linda y a Lawrence,los padres de Phineas y Ferb,mientras vemos a Perry esconderse bajo la cama de Phineas tembloroso.

-¿Tan pronto llegó? ¡No puede ser!-Exclama Linda,al borde del desmayo.

-¡Rápido niños,al refugio!-Ordena Lawrence.

-¡Sí!-Todos acatan la orden,Ornitorrinco incluido,misteriosamente todos salen de la casa hacía el refugio vestidos,aunque adentro se encontraban con píjama,justo se encontraban yendo al refugio cuando Isabella García-Shaphiro entra al jardín con su dulce voz:

-¿Qué están Haciendo?-Pregunta la Pelinegra.

-¡Isabella,corre,escóndete!-Le grita el Nacho.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunta la Exploradora,confundida.

-¿Qué a caso no sabes que día es hoy?-Pregunta Phineas.

-¿19 de Agosto?-Isabella continúa confundida.

-¡Hoy es...El Último día del verano!-Anuncia Phineas,temeroso,acto seguido se escuchan tambores y trómbones de fondo haciendo un efecto de sonido Dramático.

-¿Qué?-Pregunta Isabella aún más confundida.

-No,era broma,¡Hoy es el Día de las Bromas!-El efecto de sonido Dramático se repite.-¿Entiendes? ¿Día de las Bromas? ¿Bromas? ¿Último día del Verano? Ah,como sea.-

-¿No era el 1 de Abril?-Vuelve a Interrogar la morocha.

-No en Danville.-Indica Ferb Fletcher.

-¿Y Por qué les dá tanto miedo?-

-Por...-Se prepara Phineas para decirlo.-Candace...-Susurra.

-¿Qué hay con Candace?-

-¡Está OBSESIONADA con el Día de las Bromas! ¡Y sus Bromas son muy pesadas y duras y llegan demasiado lejos! ¡Después de la última Ferb hizo un voto de silencio gracias al trauma y ahora solo tiene valor para decir una frase cada 11 minutos!-Explica el Pelirrojo.

-Entiendo,¿Pero por qué no se la devolvemos con la Broma más grande en la historia del Día de las Bromas Local de Danville?-Ofrece la Exploradora.

-No lo sé Isabella,con Candace al asecho no es seguro construir nada.-

-¿Y Quién dijo algo sobre construir?-

-¡Vaya,me gusta como piensas! ¡Ferb,Isabella ya sabe lo que vamos a hacer Hoy!-Anuncia Phineas.-Oigan,¿Y Perry?-

El Agente P cae en su División Subterránea de la OSBA,en la gran Pantalla aparece Carl Karl,el técnico.

-¡Hola Agente P,como sabrás hoy es el Día de las Bromas Local de Danville y quien sabe que podría tener Doofenshmirtz entre manos! ¡Investiga! ¡Carl Karl Fuera!-Indica el Becario,un extrañado Agente P responde con un saludo militar,y pulsando un botón en su pánel es teletransporrtado a Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-¡Muy Bien,lo primero que tenemos que hacer es fingir que hoy no es el Día de las Bromas,hay que deshacerse de los calendarios y cambiar el día en las computadoras,además de hurtar su reloj.-Indica Phineas con una sartén en la cabeza como si de un casco se trátase.-¿Entendido?-

-¡Señor,sí señor!-Responden Ferb e Isabella,además de un saludo militar.

-¡Perfecto! Luego tenemos que...-No se logra oír más,ya que Phineas empieza a susurrar.

-¡Vaya,un nuevo día!-Dice Candace tras levantarse y cambiarse de ropa.-Arrancaré una hoja del...¡Oye! ¿Y mi calendario?-Se pregunta.

-¡Debe ser una travesura de Phineas y Ferb,estarán en serios problemas!-Amenaza la Pelirroja.-Pero primero averiguaré que día es hoy.-Dicho esto,Candace ingresa a su Computadora personal,pero ve en la fecha ''18 de Agosto''

-Oh Bueno,creí que ayer era 18 de Agosto pero debí estar desorientada con la fecha otra vez.-Piensa en voz alta la adolescente.

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados! (Y Vanessa.)_

-¡Hey! ¡Modifiqué mi tema Musical Malvado para que estés en él! ¿Te Gusta?-Le Comenta Doofenshmirtz a su hija.

-¿Enserio? Es decir...¿Enserio?-Opina Vanessa sarcásticamente.

-¡Sí,enserio! ¿Qué no escuchaste?-De pronto,la conversación se ve interrumpida por el Agente P destruyendo la pared de Doof.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco! ¡Te dí llaves! ¿Sabías?-Se queja Heinz.-Como sea,¡Feliz Día de las Bromas!-Tras decir esto,el Agente P es mojado con agua por un roceador gigante,al terminar el Agente P se ve vestido de payaso y queda atrapado en lodo.

-¿Y Sabes como hice eso tan rápido? ¡Vanessa,la máquina de humo Por Favor!-Solicita Doof.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez...-Se queja la Gótica,para luego encender la máquina de humo y que esta haga efecto detrás de Heinz.

-¡Admira Perry El Ornitorrinco! ¡Mi Bromainador!-Enseña Heinz ante el Ornitorrinco tras quitar una manta blanca del invento.

-Verás Perry el Ornitorrinco,cuando era un pequeño niño en Gimmelschtump,todos solían hacerme bromas el Primero de Abril,bomas de agua,Fiestas falsas,y pasteles en la cara,¡Muchos Pero Muchos pasteles en la Cara! ¡Y Hoy,19 de Agosto,día de las Bromas Local de Danville,les haré bromas a todos en el Área Limítrofe! ¡Con este rayo,todos terminarán como tú,Perry el Ornitorrinco!-Explica Doof.

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¡Si no te has orinado,orínate ahora!

(Comerciales.)

_¡Había una vez,Fin!_

(Fin de Comerciales.)

-Muy Bien,ahora,todos debemos simular que estamos construyendo un escenario para un programa de canto.-Ordena Phineas.-Ferb,enciende tus herramientas sin construir nada e Isabella,pon varias cajas vacias en el Patio Trasero.

-¡Señor sí señor,de nuevo!-Responden Ferb e Isabella.

Candace,por supuesto oye los ruidos y sale al patio trasero al encuentro de Phineas y Ferb.

-¡Muy Bien,ahora que están tramando ustedes dos!-

-¡Hola Candace! ¡Preparamos un Programa de Canto! ¿Quieres concursar?-Ofrece el Pelirrojo a su hermana.

-¿Están bromeando? Cuando mamá se entere de que,¡Un Minuto! ¡Así yo podría volverme famosa! ¡Acepto! Vaya,ayudo a mis hermanos a hacer algo acusable dos veces la misma semana,no entiendo que me pasa.-Murmura Candace.

-¡Muy Bien,párate aquí,Candace!-Le indica el Pelirrojo a la Adolescente.

-¿Y luego?-

-¡Soy Phineas Flynn,y esto es una broma para Candace Flynn!-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ahora,muchachos!-Dada esta órden,Ferb e Isabella sueltan un martillo que estaban sosteniendo,el cual golpea a Candace hacía el centro de Danville,aterriza sobre unos patines en una pista hecha de lodo,le cae agua desde el cielo,ahora la pista se eleva al cielo a la vista de todos en el Área Limítrofe.

-¿Qué rayos?-Se pregunta Candace,sin comprender nada,acto Seguido la adolescente cae a un suelo de espinas falsas,hechas con colchones,en medio de las burlas de todos.

-¡Hora de dispararle a la primera víctima!-Anuncia Heinz,para luego disparar con su rayo.-¡Sí! ¡Feliz Día de las Bromas,Área Limítrofe!-Grita Doof.

-Loco.-Murmura Vanessa.

Candace recibe el rayo,se moja aún más queda vestida de payaso,atrapada en el lodo como blanco facil para todos los pasteles que la gente lanza,mientras Phineas canta una canción.

_(¡Inocente!) ¡Inocente!_

_¡No es 18,es 19!_

_(¡Inocente!) ¡Inocente!_

_¡Sí que caiste,mueve mueve!_

_¡Por varios años,_

_tu nos engañaste!_

_¡Nos vimos humillados,_

_y tu celebraste!_

_¡Eso se acabó!_

_¡La venganza ya llegó!_

_¡Todos reimos,_

_mientras que tú no!_

_¡Y ahora...estás llorando..._

_¡No era parte del plan!_

_¡Deja de llorar!_

_¡Nos haces sentir mal!_

_¡Candace! ¡Basta!_

-¡Es enserio,Candace! ¡Te lo merecías!-Le dice Phineas a su Hermana Candace,totalmente humillada.

-¡MAMÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁÁÁÁAÁÁÁÁ!-Grita Candace enloquecida.

-¡Hola Candace,espero que hayas aprendido la lección!-La saluda su madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú fuiste parte de esto?-

-Candace,debes comprender que el Día de las Bromas es para divertirse,no para sufrir.-

-Sí,creo que...-Reflexiona la pelirroja,pero de pronto su cabeza se gira 360 grados,y luego toma un pastel con una sonrisita maniática.-¡HORA DEL PASTEL!-Todos salen corriendo ante Candace enloquecida.

**Fin.**

(Créditos.)

-¡Hora del segundo disparo!-Anuncia Heinz,pero el Agente P gira su cabeza,de modo que su gorro sale volando cual Boomerang,y para a dar con la zona de disparo del Bromainador,actuándo como espejo y haciendo explotar la máquina en lodo y pastel,el Agente P por la explosión sale volando,quedando libre y dejando Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados.

-Vaya,te Odio Perry el Ornitorrinco.-Dice Doof desanimado,en cambio Vanessa se encontraba cubierta de lodo.

-¡Mi ropa! ¡Mi hermosa,hermosa ropa!...¡Luce Genial!-

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

¿Alguna vez Candace dejará de bromear? ¿Qué harán los chicos la próxima vez? ¿Sobrevivirá Vanessa a las dos semanas con Doof? ¡Todas las respuestas y más en Isla...digo,Phineas y Ferb:El Verano Continúa!

xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se cierra el telón.)


	15. 15:Les Va a ir Mal

(Vemos un Gran escenario sobre un telón rojo,este se abre,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)  
>¡Woot! (Tu PC explota.) ¿Qué onda? Soy el Chico Juego y vengo a traerte el 15,así que Me saco el crédito de PyF y se lo pongo a Disney. (?)<p>

**Créditos Iniciales:**

_Llegan Las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano_

_La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!_

_Y Un Problema que siempre,parece cercano_

_Es como pasarlo Increible_

_¡Como esto!_

_Lanzar un cohete,luchar contra momias_

_Subir la Torre Eifél por fuera_

_Descubrir un ser que jamás existió,_

_Duchar monos en la bañera_

_Surfing Practicar,_

_Crear Nano-Robots,_

_Los sesos de Frankenstein ver,_

_Un dodo encontrar,A un país pintar_

_¡A Tu Hermana furiosa Poner!_

_Podrás tener,muchas horas de diversión la escuela Tardará,_

_¡No busques más,pués Phineas y Ferb lo van a Demostrar! (x2)_

_(Mamá! ¡Phineas y Ferb están haciendo los títulos!)_

_**''Les Va a Ir Mal''**_

Los Relojes del Área Limítrofe marcan las 14:00 horas,en una de las habitaciones de la Residencia Flynn-Fletcher podemos escuchar a dos adolescentes de 15 años de edad discutir,una de ellas pelirroja,con cuello conformantemente largo y una libreta con dibujos,trazos y ecuaciones mal hechas en una mano,y un lapiz con la punta a punto de acabarse en la otra.

-Y luego yo grito:_¡CHURROS CON CREMA! _y luego tu lanzas el Yunque de 400 gramos,¡Y Listo!-Explica Candace Flynn a su por motivos desconocidos mejor amiga,Stacy Hirano.-¡Qué Fácil!,¿No?-

-¡Ah,claro!-Exclama Stacy,sarcástica.-¡Y luego esperamos a que vengan los zombies a comernos para que luego la Tierra se derrita! ¿No es genial?-

-Por Favor Stacy,todos saben que la Tierra está hecha de agua,¡Duh!-Le replica la Primera ridículamente.-Además,este plan si va a funcionar,solo tengo que averiguar a donde irá Mamá el Día de hoy.-Tras decir esto,Candace baja con la Velocidad de un Rayo en busca de su madre,Linda Flynn,que se encontraba cocinando en la casa.

-¡Mamá! ¡ESPERA!-Grita Candace,para luego tirarse encima de su madre.-¿A donde vas?-

-¡Candace! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?-Exclama Linda,para luego quitarse la ensalada de la cara.-Solo estoy preparando el almuerzo...-

-Pero,¿A qué hora saldrás? ¿Y hacía donde?-Interroga la Adolescente mientras corregía algunos cálculos en su libreta.

-¡No iré a ningún lado! ¿Cuál es tu Problema?-La regaña la Dueña de Casa,molesta.

-¿A ningún Lado? ¡Stacy! ¿Sabes lo que sicnifica eso?-Pregunta Candace Feliz a su amiga,la cual apareció en el lugar mágicamente.

-¿Qué tenemos todo el día Libre para ir al Centro Comercial a Mirar ropa por 4 horas sin Comprar nada sin el Estrés que es tener que Pensar en tus Hermanos?-Pregunta Stacy ilusionada,acto Seguido a Candace le da un Ataque de risa,para luego ponerse seria casi Automáticamente.

-No,¡Que esto será mucho más fácil de lo que pensé!-Exclama la Pelirroja,luego raya toda la página con el plan para atrapar a sus Hermanos de su libreta,luego borra toda la página,luego arranca la página,luego hace pedazos la Libreta,luego le Dispara con un Lanzallamas,luego la mete en un Saco de Patatas-el cuál se incendia-,luego arroja el Saco de Patatas al mar,luego lanza al mar una gran Bomba Atómica desde un Helicóptero del que se puede leer claramente:_''Tropa de Exploradoras n°46321 de Danville''_,la bomba explota y el Helicóptero se ve destruido,más Candace aparece en la Sala como si nada hubiese sucedido.

-¡Mamá,ven al Patío en este instante!-Dice Candace,para luego con su clásica risita maniática cargar a su madre tal cuál Cabeza de Bebé flotante y la lleva corriendo al patio.

-Hmmm...-Piensa Stacy Hirano,quedando sola en el Lugar.-¿Y Perry?-

Respondiendo a esta pregunta,el Agente P toma un rayo encogedor,se encoge a si mismo hasta ser de menor tamaño que una pulga,se trepa por Stacy sin que ella lo note,cuando llega a su vacía cabeza,ve frente a él a la foto familiar de los Flynn-Fletcher de ese año,le pinta al Perry de la foto un sombrero Fédora igual al que el lucía en ese instante,al hacerlo se abre una mini-entrada en lo que parecía ser la boca del Perry de la fotografía,el Agente P entra por ella,se ve en una mini-réplica de su guarida,se sienta en su silla de todos los días y ve en la Pantalla gigante (O Pequeña en este caso.) a su Jefe,El Mayor Francis Monograma.

-Hola Agente P,¿Te gusta nuestro mini-escondite? ¡Fué idea mía!-Dice el Mayor.

-Pero Señor,fué idea mía...-Replica el Interno Carl Karl detrás de la cámara que hacía la transmisión.-

-No mientas,Carl.-Lo reta Francis.

-Lo siento Señor...-Se disculpa el Becario,luego el Mayor Monograma ve al Agente P con una mirada sarcástica.

-Hem,este yo...¡Carl,te dije que era una mala idea!-Lo reta ridículamente el Mayor.

-Pero Señor...-Intenta replicarle Carl,pero es interrumpido.

-Cállate Carl,ya has causado bastantes desastres Globales,como sea Agente P,nos informan que Doofenshmirtz está...-Enseguida vemos a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados,lugar donde está pasando las dos Últimas Dos Semanas del Verano con su Padre,completar la frase que el Mayor Monograma le estaba diciendo al Agente P.

-¿¡APOSTANDO!-Grita Enfurecida Vanessa.

-¡Sí! ¿No es Genial?-Pregunta Doof ingénuamente.

-¡Papá,esto es bajo incluso para tí!-

-¡Lo sé,pero faltaba el Dinero y esta era la única manera de obtenerlo sin riesgos!-

-¿Sin Riesgos? ¡Apostaste la pensión de mamá de TRES meses!-Lo reta su hija.-¿Qué pasa si pierdes?-

-Oh,no perderé,ya verás.-Indica Doofenshmirtz bastante Confiado.-Oh,casi lo olvido:¡Cinco,seis,siete,ocho!-Tras decir esto un cuarteto canta:

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

Justo al terminar el Tema Músical Malvado,el Agente P llega al lugar,aún encogido.

-¡Perry el Mini-Ornitorrinco!-Enseguida el Agente P vuelve a su tamaño habitual.-Como sea,¡Bienvenido a mi trampa!-Indica Doofenshmirtz,para luego meter al Agente P en una Caja sin parte superior que le llegaba al cuello y del suelo surge una cinta para caminar solo dentro de l caja.

-Muy Bien Señor Perfecto...-Interrumpe Vanessa.-¿Podrías decirme COMO RAYOS HARÁS PARA NO PERDER SI LE APOSTASTE AL PERRO MÁS BASURA DEL MUNDO?-Tras preguntar esto la escena se corta y vemos a Dan Povenmire desde el lugar de salida animando a un Perro más pequeño que un Gato.

-¡Vamos Cachupín! ¡Yo sé que no puedes,pero es parte de la escena así que corre!-Grita el regreso con Doof,Vanessa y el Agente P,Doofenshmirtz responde la pregunta que hace poco su hija le había formulado:

-¡Simple! ¡Con El Apuestinador!-Exclama Doofenshmirtz,para luego mostrar un Rayo Gigantorme que destaca muchísimo en todo el lugar,y que no estaba cubierto por una manta ni nada parecido.

-¿Como es que no lo vimos?-Se pregunta Vanessa.

Mientras tanto,Candace llega con su Madre al Patio Trasero,pero nisiquiera ve a Phineas y/o a Ferb.

-¿Qué? ¿Donde están?-Se pregunta Candace.

-Candace,¿Podrías bajarme?-Pregunta Linda,molesta.

-¿Eh? Ah,claro,lo Siento.-Se disculpa la Pelirroja,para luego dejar de cargar a su madre.

-¿Candace? ¿Está todo bien?-Pregunta Stacy al salir de la casa junto a su amiga.

-¿Donde están esos dos?-Se pregunta Candace.

-De Hecho,ellos...-Intenta decir Linda,pero es interrumpida por su hija.

-¡NO DESISTIRÉ HASTA HALLARLOS! ¿ME OYERON? ¡NO LO HARÉ! ¿Y QUÉ CHURROS SICNIFICA DESISTIRÉ?-Grita Candace,para luego regresar al mar con otro Helicóptero,tirarse al agua,buscar el Saco de Patatas,llevarlo a la orilla,pegar todos los pedazos de la libreta,volver a colocar la página,y volver a dibujar el plan siguiendo las líneas de el borrado y volver al Patio trasero en el Helicóptero.

-Muy Bien,esta vez habrá que hacer modificaciones a mi nunca destruido plan,esta vez hay que averiguar donde están ELLOS construyendo lo cual cambiaría totalmnte el sentido de la raíz cuadrada del múltiplo del Cálculo del 300% de la mitas de los 400 gramos del Yunque...-Calcula Candace.-¡Muy Bien! ¡Stacy,ya sé a quien vamos a atrapar hoy!-

-¡Hola Candace! ¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunta Jeremy Jhonson desde la puerta del patio Trasero,de la cual salen Candace y Stacy,la última diciendo:_''¡Lárgate Jeremy!''_ Y Jeremy acatando la órden como si nada,dejando a Linda sola en el patio bastante confundida.

(La Pantalla se apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

Ok,eso fué extraño.¿Ganará Doofenshmirtz la Apuesta? ¿Logrará Candace atrapar a sus hermanos? Y lo que es más importante:¿DONDE están Phineas y Ferb? ¡Descúbranlo después de estos mensajes subliminales! (?)

(Mensajes Subliminales.)

_¿Sabían que la Montaña Rusa de Phineas y Ferb tiene la palabra SEX escondida en la esquina inferior derecha?_

(Fin de los Mensajes Subliminales.)

Candace y Stacy buscan a Phineas y Ferb,de por medio la primera empieza a cantar una Canción.

_¡Ustedes dos,creen poderme engañar!_

_¡Fueron Listos pero yo lo soy Más!_

_¡Los Voy a Encontrar!_

_¡Aunque por toda el Área Limítrofe tenga que buscar!_

_¡Nos hemos enfrentado y por todo el Verano yo perdí!_

_¡Y ante mi madre una loca fuí!_

_¡Más se acabó,les llegó el Fin!_

_¡Yo ganaré,Hoy y Aquí!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Sin Descansar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡No voy a Parar!_

_¡Soy la única que lo puede ver!_

_¡Bueno,yo y a veces Stacy también! (Hola!)_

_¡Pero eso el pasado fué!_

_¡El día de Hoy,van a Ver!_

_¡Nos hemos enfrentado y por todo el Verano yo perdí!_

_¡Y ante mi madre una loca fuí!_

_¡Más se acabó,les llegó el Fin!_

_¡Yo ganaré,Hoy y Aquí!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Sin Descansar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡No voy a Parar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Sin Descansar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡No voy a Parar!_

_¡Haaaaayy que Buscaaaaaaaaarr!_

-Verán,una vez que le dispare a Cachupín con este rayo,correrá a la velocidad de la luz sobrepasando a todos los perros del Hipódromo,y como está a 99 Contra 1 seré Rico! ¡RICO! ¡Soy un Genio!-Exclama Heinz,para luego proceder a utilizar su muy Mal Desarrollada Risa Malvada,la cual es interrumpida por el Agente P.

-¡Perry el Ornitorrinco Tamaño Normal! ¿Ya te escapaste?-Se pregunta Doof desconcertado.

-Yo lo Ayudé.-Dice Vanessa como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Qué? ¡Mi hija me traiciona!-Grita Doofenshmirtz.

-¡No dejaré que avanzes con esto!-

-¿Por qué no?-

-¡Lo que haces está mal!

-¡Claro! ¡Soy Malo!

-¡Es exáctamente por esto que Mamá te dejó,estás loco!-

-¡Para tu información,bla bla bla...-

-¡Blah Blah Blih Blah Blup!-Discutían los dos sin medio de todo el Agente P desconecta la máquina y se va.

-¡No puedo creer que no los encontrara!-Le dice Candace a su amiga Stacy mientras entraban al patio.

-Quizás mañana sea el día.-Indica la Morocha mientras abre la puerta,cual sería la sorpresa de ambas al ver a Phineas,Ferb y Linda comer galletas bajo el árbol.

-¿Phineas y Ferb? ¡Pe,pe,pe,pe...-Tartamudeaba la Pelirroja.

-¡Hola Candace!-Saluda Phineas.

-¿Donde estuvieron?-Pregunta Candace,totalmente desconcertada.

-Yo fuí al cine con Isabella.-Indica el Pelirrojo.

-Yo fuí a lanzarle un balde de Agua a un Actor que usaba un abrigo de pieles en la Alfombra Roja en el estreno.-Indica su hermano.

-¡Es lo que trataba de decirte Candace!-Le dice Linda a su hija.

-Repito,deberías buscar una Insignia por Aprender a escuchar.-Dice Isabella tras aparecer de la nada y luego irse,Candace se desmaya.

-Como sea,¡Adios!-Se despide Stacy,y se dispone a irse justo cuando Perry llega.-¡Oh,allí estás Perry!-

**Fin.**

(Créditos.)

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Sin Descansar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡Por todo el Lugar!_

_¡Hay Que Buscar!_

_¡No voy a Parar!_

_¡Haaaaayy que Buscaaaaaaaaarr!_

(La Pantalla se Apaga,vemos a xXPlayGuyXx.)

Muy Bien,¡Es hora de Responder Reviews!

**Sable343:**

_Adivinare,Isla del drama hibas a decir no?_

_Nacho jajaja me gusto esa parte._

_Tres episodios en un dia?,vaya,eres el mejor!_

_Espero la actualizacion,adios!_

Sí,así es.

Es una forma que se me ocurrió de describir a Phineas para que supieran quien está hablando sin tener que decir su nombre todo el tiempo,es más corto que ''Cabeza de Triángulo'' y su Sintáxis encaja más en algunas frases. (?)

Solo hago lo que me gusta.

¡Aquí la tienes,espero la disfrutes!

**phinbella2012**

_jo, Candace da miedo_

Y que lo digas.

Ahora un Anuncio,como entro a clases pasado Mañana no podré publicar los episodios cada Martes (Pero están hechos,todo el fic está listo.) Pero les puedo decir que seguirán siendo 4 episodios cada mes. Cinco si se me da el tiempo para estar frente a la pantalla por dos minutos y menos si resulta ser lo contrario. (En ese caso se los haré saber,por supuesto.)

¡Eso es todo! xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!

(Se Cierra el Telón.)


End file.
